The Herald of Andraste and The Hero of Ferelden
by SecretWriter8910
Summary: SPOILERS! Warden Commander Eve Surana had her own quest, but what good was finishing her quest if the world would end anyway. No she would help the Inquisitor, and deal with this Corypheus. She expected it to be hard and difficult as it always was when darkspawn were involved, she didn't however expect to see him again. Solas/Inquisitor Cullen/Surana
1. Face me

**Hello! I'm Back!**

********SPOILERS**********

**I've loved Dragon age Inquisition, so I had to write this.**

**I love Cullen in Dragon age Inquisition and the romance, however I like this idea that his heart will always belong to a certain someone, that someone being Eve Surana The Hero of Ferelden. I also loved the Solas romance however I plan on adding my own spin to that at the end. This will hopefully go on through the game then beyond depending if people like it and if it's worth writing.**

**I don't own any of the characters this all belongs to the creators of Dragon age Inquisition! I also make no money of this, it's just for fun!**

**:)**

When she got the letter from her friend how could she not stop her own quest, there's no point in trying to stop the calling when the world might end anyway. It wasn't an easy decision to make however, it was one that kept her up for hours every night for a whole week, before finally Zevran had walked up to her and pulled her hand from her lips where she was chewing them, and gave her his cocky grin,

"I think it's time we go on another marvelous adventure mi amor" he had stated before pulling her to stand and readying their horses.

She sighed as she recalled how he had been as a rock to her these past few years, not straying from her side and always being there when she needed something to lean on. Zevran had been her closest friend, and occasional lover when she needed it and would never ask for more as he had stated often he didn't need any more. She was now however chewing her fingers again as she fought to how close she was getting to finding a cure for the calling, and she was regretting leaving the quest to help this Inquisitor. She turned her head to glance at Zevran with concern,

"I think we made a mistake, this is not our battle to fight-" she began but Zevran clucked his tongue at her and shook his head.

"That is where you are terribly wrong mi amor, if this is effecting the world then it is our fight…it is everyone's fight. Yet some people are too stupid to realize this. Tell me, what is the point in carrying on our quest if we all die?" he queried while raising an eyebrow up at her, she gave him a frown and shook her head in exasperation. She knew he was right, their quest would just have to wait a little longer, she nodded and smiled wickedly over to Zevran,

"I will miss those nights alone together" she sighed while fluttering her eyelashes at him teasingly.

Zevran through back his head and let out a joyful laugh before winking back at her,

"I'm fairly sure we could find nights alone together still" he purred while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. She chuckled before letting the wind fill the silence between them. Finally a couple of hours later after days of hard riding Skyhold came into view. Eve inhaled loudly at it's magnificence, it was purely a symbol of defiance and it called out to her. She grinned widely at Zevran,

"I probably should have wrote back to Leliana and said we were coming" she informed Zevran who's own eyes lit up with mischief as he barked out a laugh.

"Well lets go and surprise our dear girl!" he shouted out as he set his horse into a gallop. Eve shouted after him and kicked her own Antivan stallion into a gallop. As they began reaching the gates, a solider called for them to halt, they ignored him and rushed under the quickly descending gates, only pulling their horses to stop at in the middle of the courtyard. Having successfully garnered everyone's attention she began to raise her voice,

"Find me the Inquisitor!" she called out and looked up the stairs expectantly as she waited for this Herald of Andraste.

…

"Inquisitor! We have two elves who just rode into the courtyard, they're waiting for you!" A guard shouted at her as she moved back quickly away from Solas. She sighed heavily, they were just getting somewhere he had finally began to show interest in her back.

"Go gather my advisers and tell them I'll meet them in the war room," she grounded out with clear exasperation. She spared a glance to Solas who gave her an amused look at her clear irritation,

"I've tried to tell them your worship, but this elf wont listen. She's stating she wishes to face the Herald!" he mumbled slightly anxious. Ru widened her eyes at that and spun round to face the nameless guard,

"She wishes to face me?" she asked with clear interest. The guard only nodded in reply, she turned to face Solas and shrugged "Well lets go meet these elves shall we?" she huffed out. Luckily for her she was already in her hardened leather armor having decided they would head to the Exalted Plains today. As she made her way into the main hall she noticed Cullen coming from the direction of the war room with Josephine while Leliana waited at the main door with a small smile playing on her lips.

"She's always like this, don't worry. Just put on a good show" Leliana informed her, Ru sent her a questioning gaze,

"You know my would be challenger? Who is she then?" Ru asked. Leliana just shook her head and muttered under her breath,

"You'll find out soon enough."

Ru huffed in annoyance at her spymaster and made her way out of the main doors. She looked down in the courtyard and found two elves, both in what looked like dragon scale armor. The female elf had long raven coloured hair all pulled up into a bun out of the way and pale skin, the male elf was complete opposite with long blonde hair and a tanned complexion looking more exotic. Ru quickly jogged down the steps leaving her advisers at the top. When she got to the bottom the female elf turned around and Ru was stunned by her dazzling emerald eyes as a smile crawled across the other woman's lips..

"Well I did not expect you to be an elf? Herald of Andraste" she drawled with clear amusement while bowing. She heard a small gasp from behind her but paid it no mind as Leliana made her way to Ru's side.

"I would like to introduce to you the fabled Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander Eve Surana," She helpfully put in for Ru. Ru gasped and looked over the Hero once more, she had heard of this woman, a powerful mage yet she dressed as if she mastered the arts of blades. She bowed her head and smiled inquisitively at her,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Warden Commander, Ru Lavellan the Inquisitor. Though I'm thinking you already knew that seeing as you've challenged me?" she questioned while raising a delicate eyebrow. Eve chuckled quietly while pulling out her blades and twirling them expertly in her hands,

"If I am to give up my quest for your cause then I wish to see that the person in charge has what it takes to lead it to victory," she announced. Ru felt a stab at her pride at the challenge and glared before nodding slowly at her and removed her own blades from her back,

"As you wish Warden Commander. However I believe you have an unfair advantage," she voiced her concerns and glanced at her hands. Eve gave a snort and shook her head,

"You have my word Herald, I do not need magic to beat you." she declared with a glint in her eyes. Ru only nodded before they finally began circling each other.

Ru watched her every move trying to figure out how to defeat this opponent, it was intimidating to say the least that it was the Hero of Ferelden and through her slightly as her mind was still muddled with questions. With out knowing it the Warden Commander had sprung forward and hit her on the side of the face with the hilt of her dagger. Ru fell back with a loud grunt of pain before her instincts reacted, Eve jumped forward to her fallen prey and Ru quickly rolled out the way and onto her feet. Eve spun back around this time for her own legs to be taken out from under her, she was pushing her way back up when she felt a weight on her lower back and the cold steel of the dagger to her throat,

"I win Warden-" Evely snapped her head back as the woman began whispering in her ear and was rewarded with a satisfying crunch and gasp of pain. She used this to her advantage and pushed herself up off the ground and to her feet once more. Their daggers finally meeting as they finally began the dance of steel, the ringing from the clashing of their blades was the music that was being playing for them. They both ducked, dodged, and skilfully evaded for a time before the tides would turn and once more one would begin attacking again. However with baited breaths from their onlookers it finally began to slow as Ru showed her advantage at being the only one trained in the ways of a rogue her entire life. Eve missed a side step and was rewarded with a slash to her ribs by Ru's daggers, she staggered back and put a hand to the wound while breathing heavily. An eerie silence passed over the courtyard as everyone waited for the Warden Commander's final move. Finally an exhausted laugh bubbled out from Eve and she smiled brightly at Ru,

"Well done! Shows me for challenging an actual rogue now doesn't it!" she chuckled out between gasps of breath. She let the hand over her wound glow a slight blue colour before pulling away and there being no evidence of what was there once before. She sheathed her daggers and bowed her head to Ru "I will help you Inquisitor, until this Corypheus is dealt with." the tanned elf behind Eve bowed his head as well and Ru smiled gratefully at them before sheathing her own blades.

"Well I'm glad that is done with. Thank you Warden Commander, it will be an honour serving with you," Rue stated before turning back to her Advisors. As she did a blur of red went past her face leaving her stunned, she turned back to find Leliana and Eve hugging tightly and giggling.,

"My Friend! It has been too long!" Leliana beamed, seeming to not care about formalities anymore. Ru draw her eyebrows together in confusion at her spymaster sudden change in her stoic and calm demeanor, and looked around to see everyone else with similar looks except for the other male elf, who Leliana now turned to "And you! Zev how did you hide her for so long!" she gave him a false glare before pulling him into another hug the three of them looking delighted. After a few moments passed Ru cleared her throat gaining their attention,

"Well I take it I don't have to introduce you to Leliana….clearly. But allow me to introduce to you my other Advisers," as she began Cullen and Josephine stepped forward. Eve gasped as her eyes widened in recognition,

"Cullen?" she whispered quietly and smiled before a more darker look took over her features and she glared deeply. Cullen in his part looked taken back by her first reaction almost looking pleased before casting his eyes to the ground in what looked like regret. Ru chose to ignore this, best to let Cullen tell her if he wished too. Instead Ru carried on,

"This is Cullen Stanton Rutherford, he is the Commander here," she announced gesturing her hand to the man himself who finally brought an almost mournful gaze back to Evelyn,

"Warden Commander," he addressed her curtly and stiffly nodded his head, Eve her part just nodded back before turning to Josephine,

"And this is Josephine Cherette Montilyet she is our Ambassador and Chief diplomat here at sky hold." Ru carried on trying to ignore the growing tension. Josephine smiled politely and nodded to Evelyn,

"A pleasure Warden Commander," Josephine nodded as the tanned elf, Zevran walked up to her and bowed deeply taking her hand,

"I believe we haven't met, my name is Zevran-" he began in a sultry tone before Eve snorted at him in amusement,

"Really Zev, not right now!" she sighed with what looked like irritation but amusement was hidden underneath it. Zevran flashed Josephine a toothy grin before making his way back to Evelyn's side, Josephine for her part tried to not look flustered by the elf's actions,

"I apologize, I have a weakness for beautiful women!" he confessed as Leliana and Eve both shook their heads with a slight chuckle. Ru looked on in bewilderment for a moment again before shaking her head and looking at Josephine who was still looking slightly embarrassed,

"Josephine could you find suitable quarters for the Warden Commander and her companion here?" she asked, Josephine nodded while indicating for them to follow her. Ru did not miss the look that both Eve and Cullen were giving each other.

**Would just like to apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, I am dyslexic after all and I have sifted through this as much as I can to check it is alright. However I still hope if there is errors that it doesn't deviate from the story content and you still enjoy what I have written. **

**Thank you for taking your time to read this and If people like it I will write more. xx **


	2. He is your lion

**Hi**

**I hope you like this chapter, my next chapter will be solely for the Inquisitor and introducing her and Solas's relationship, or growing relationship. I would love to see some more reviews anything even if its constructive criticism. **

**Again I do not own the Characters, they belong to the Dragon age Series. **

**Also would like to apologize before hand for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I have sifted through it but I didn't have a lot of time, so I hope its okay. Oh and thank you to Spartan DJB for the review, I was happy to find out I hadn't made too many mistakes. **

The warmth from the bath seeped into her bones as she lulled her head on the bath rim with a blissful sigh. It had been weeks since she had a nice warm bath, her and Zevran only taking time to wash on their rides near a freezing cold stream, with a lump of soap, and a cloth which was anything but luxury. She hummed again while lathering herself in a sweetly smelling soap before rinsing it off and dunking her head under the water. Shortly after arriving Zevran and Eve had been shown their adjacent rooms Josephine had sent servants to run them their own private bath's and informed them there would be a formal lunch to discuss current matters and get them up to date. Eve frowned deeply at that, knowing Cullen would have to participate, seeing him had brought too many emotions to the surface, ones she would rather not like to deal with. He didn't look much different from how she remembered him, he still had the dusty blonde curls on the top of his head and the oddly golden amber coloured eyes that seemed to always warm her inside. Cullen did however carry himself with more confidence than she remembered, probably confidence that was gathered over years of experience. From what she heard happened in Kirkwall that would be enough on it's own to give someone plenty of experience, but then he also had the circle tower in Ferelden, the place where he finally revealed how much hatred he held towards mages. She glared at the water before groaning,

"My dear, what ever has you so worked up?" Zevran's voice drifted from across the room to her ears, she wasn't surprised to find he had yet again got into her room without her noticing. She glanced up to see him sitting by the roaring fire in her room with a small smile playing on his lips. She shrugged in response and he tutted at her while shaking his head and moving to waltz over to her slowly "Mi amor, I know when something bothers you so. I also think I have an inkling into what it is" He admitted quietly while kneeling down next to the tub and idly running his fingers on the surface of the water.

"Is that so?" she drawled while closing her eyes with a huff.

"The sight of our handsome commander Cullen it would seem," he stated, she opened her eyes at him and nodded with a solemn look on her face. Zevran frowned and cupped her cheek "Listen to me mi amor, if the man is too dense to see what a precious flower you are then why should he be worth your mind worrying. You got over Alistair, why is this one harder to get past?" he questioned her while rubbing her cheek with his thumb, she smiled sadly before pulling herself to stand out of the water. Zevran past her a towel to wrap round herself and waited for her to speak.

"Alistair was different, we both knew what we were getting into. I didn't expect it to last forever, I just wanted comfort and I think so did he. But Cullen….I don't know, he was different from the other templar's he seemed to actually be protecting me instead of _watching_ me," she heaved out a sigh and sat down heavily on the bed. Zevran followed her and began to rub circles slowly up her back,

"It seems to me like he is your lion mi amor, it is hard to get rid of a feeling we harbour deeply in our souls, even after one has hurt you so," he offered her with a comforting smile and sad eyes before it completely changed and he heaved her to stand "Now stop wallowing in sadness and lets get you dressed, I wish to see what buxom ladies there are for me to ravish around here!" he announced causing her to giggle. He went to her bag and started flinging robes onto the bed,

"Don't I get a say in what I wear?" she asked with clear amusement, Zevran shot her an annoyed look and shook his head while tapping the side of his jaw thoughtfully,

"I want to chose a gown that will make are lion want to hunt" he mumbled, he glared at the garments then looked up at her, "Do you genuinely have no finer clothes my dear? These are all drab with rips and I think….blood stains in," he groaned and made a disgusted face. Eve glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest,

"While starting our adventure into the deep roads I did not think to pack gowns funny enough, I thought to pack practical things. Thinking about it now though, I was clearly wrong….I mean you never know when the darkspawn might throw a grand ball and invite the Hero of Ferelden to it." she drawled with sarcasm dripped from her tone. Zevran chuckled at her behavior, and moved passed her tapping her on the bum lightly as he did so,

"Fear not mi amor, I have something just for you." he declared before leaving her bedroom. After a few moments he came back in with a deep red robe draped over his forearm, Eve inhaled deeply in surprise before making her way to it and stroking it fondly. Zevran smiled brightly before pulling her towel off and encouraging her to step in, once he had laced the back up he pulled her to stand in front of her vanity mirror. It was gorgeous a deep red that seemed to complement her skin colour perfectly, it clinged to her waist before bunching up at her hips slightly and falling gracefully to the ground. There was a small slit up the dress that went up the side of her right leg and stopped mid thigh, while deep black embroidered roses danced across her chest. The neckline was modest enough, only showing the slight swell of her breasts but still enough to tempt a mans eyes, while the sleeves stopped at her wrists and dangled loosely with delicate runes sown into the hem. Zevran knelt down and fingered one of the runes before looking back up at her.

"As well as looking like a sex goddess, these also enhance your magical abilities. So you can still kill people but look gorgeous while doing so!" he beamed while moving to stand next to her in the mirror. Eve smiled brightly at her image before shaking her head and giving him a hard look,

"Zevran I love it! But I cannot take it, this must have coast you a fortune!" she frowned and tried to reach the ties at the back. Zevran shook his head and stilled her hands,

"Do not worry yourself mi amor, men should be buying you things like this more often, I thought it a shame you did not have something as beautiful as you in your possession." he uttered. They fell into silence after that while Zevran gave her a thoughtful look. A moment passed before he cleared his throat and stepped away "It is time to show yourself to are awaiting public-" he began as she started to put up her hair, he slapped her hand away and pulled it back down over her shoulders "Hair down." he stated in a commanding manor causing her to sigh in irritation while making her way to the door,

"I can dress myself Zevfan!" she scolded. Zevran for his part just chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Let us ask Leliana that shall will?"

….

"Unbelievable!" Eve exclaimed loudly across the table while her cheeks flamed red with anger and embarrassment. Cullen regarded her again as she began to huff "I can't believe you agree with him! I can dress myself just fine!" she shouted again with a pout while Leliana and Zevran smirked at her. Leliana put her hand on Eve's and smiled,

"You can dress yourself, yes…..no one is denying that. We just denying that you dress well-" she began,

"That's a matter of opinion-" Eve started again but Zevran smirked at her as Leliana continued again. Cullen glanced at the male elf quickly and examined their posture, they seemed close which unsettled something inside of him and he did not like it. Zevran would constantly touch her lightly on the arm, or squeeze her hand, while Eve on her part would seem to take comfort in it, griping his hand when he would grip hers. He groaned inwardly and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, he would much rather be facing Corypheus himself now, with no sword or shield, than be facing her and her knew partner. It was a torture he found hard to bare, he could not lie to himself, he was aware he still had feelings for her, it was just he could not act on them knowing what he had said to her. He recalled the look on her face as he tried to encourage her to kill her friends, claiming they were monsters and that magic was nothing but a curse. The hurt in her eyes as she kneeled down in front of him, and begged him to see reason, begged him to see that it was the demons fault he felt this way. But no, he would not listen he proclaimed that she in fact could be a demon sent there to tempt him again. At that thought the images popped in his head, of her smooth naked form dancing in front of him, himself wanting to touch but knowing it was too dangerous too. When he had denied the demon, it would then use Eve's image and began to drain his friends, slicing there necks or slowly torturing them in front of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Cullen quickly snapped his head to his side to see Ru looking at him with a worried gaze. He forced a smile and nodded while glancing back at Eve who was now staring at him thoughtfully,

"I am fine Inquisitor, just a headache," he passed off while reaching for his goblet of wine. He could feel her deep green eyes calling to him however and he brought his eyes back to hers. She was stunning, but tonight more so than ever, it seemed to him that the maker was dangling something in front of him that he could not have. Her dress fit her well, he might not have liked Zevran at the moment but he could not fault him in the garment he had put her in. It made her skin shine and her hair gleam as her form moved gracefully around in it like water, he recalled how dry his mouth had gone when she first walked in with a devious look in her eyes directed at him. He gulped as he watched her drink and then let his eyes follow a small droplet of wine that slithered from her lips, he carried on staring at it till it was wiped away. He looked up to see Zevran smirking at him and licking the small bit of wine off his thumb. He glared at the man heatedly before sighing heavily and preparing himself for a long night.

….

A few hours passed while they discussed the main topic of Corypheus, Eve glanced at Hawke across the table and raised an eyebrow up at her,

"And you let him out of this prison, why?" she asked clearing interested in her decision. Hawke huffed and rubbed her forehead,

"There was a Grey Warden there who was insistent that the seals were weakening, if I did not break them and kill him, he would have gotten out regardless." she announced while looking hard at Eve as if challenging her to criticize her actions.

"You did not kill it however, you let it out of it's prison," Eve snapped. The table went quiet and watched the two of them, Hawke scowled and shook her head,

"What was I to do? I had very little options-" she began but Eve stepped in cutting her off,

"I would have gone with letting it out being the last! And attempting to strengthen the seals being the first!" she grounded out. A silence fell across them and Ru tried to break it,

"From what I have heard, Hawke had a companion with her that was slowly loosing his mind due to close proximity to Corypheus. I don't believe she had much time to make a decision." she stated on Hawke's behalf. That seemed to sooth Eve's features, as she herself had made bad choices based on how they would affect her own companions. She looked softly at Hawke and smile sadly,

"I am sorry, I was not aware that you had people to worry about with you," she uttered quietly. Hawke just looked down at her hands with a frown and shook her head,

"It is alright, I told Anders not to come along but he insisted." she stated with a huff. Eve's eyes widened at the name and she beamed at her from across the table,

"Anders! Tall, handsome, blonde, has a cat?!" she questioned quickly, not noticing the troubled looks that were going round the table. Hawke gulped and looked up at her,

"He didn't have a cat when I met him, but he did go on about a Ser-pounce-a- lot." Hawke put in. Eve Chuckled with happiness and clapped her hands together. Cullen looked on from where he was with dread and pulled his chair back ready to stand,

"How is he? I haven't seen him since I left Amaranthine?" she questioned. Hawke's eyes quickly turned down back to the drink in her hand as she refused to answer. Eve waited for a while before her face dropped and she made a small sigh "I see, I hope he went bravely." She whispered while trying to hold her composure together. Cullen looked at Leliana from across the table and then they both looked at Hawke, all silently agreeing not to tell her what had actually happened. After a moment of a sorrow filled silence, Ru stood up gracefully and made her way to Eve "I believe that is enough for today, Warden Commander? Would you mind walking me I have questions about the order?" she asked trying to rid the remnants of the depressing turn the evening had taken. Eve smiled politely up at her and nodded before the two of them departed. Cullen watched her leave trying to stop the clench around his heart at watching her face fall in grief.

**I hope that was okay, I have noticed myself that the chapter are quite short, so I will make them longer in the future. **


	3. Stupid, bloody, elf!

**I do hope your liking it, just finished my second play through of Inquisition and loved the romance with Solas, slightly disappointed with some parts though. As always sorry for any spelling mistakes I have sifted through it. **

**I do not own any of the characters it all belongs to the dragon age series.**

**enjoy :) x **

The wind howled through the mountains ruining the otherwise perfect quite that surrounded them. Ru did not mind it reminded her that the Dread Wolf was never to far, her Keeper had told her "Think of the wind as Fen'Harel, as you will never forget to be wary knowing the Lord of Tricksters is near." Wise word's she thought as she was always internally questioning everyone, and everything. She gave a sideways glance at Eve who's features where set in grim contemplation, probably thinking of her deceased friend and felt her heart go out for her. She quickly brought Eve out of the dinning room as she was aware of the true fate of this Anders, and having the Hero of Ferelden trying to kill the Champion wouldn't help matters. She would have understood her anger, but she also understood Hawke's reason's behind doing it, there wasn't really much of a choice for the poor woman at that moment in time. With a sigh she decided to distract themselves from the previous nights on-goings and discuss important matters,

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help train the younger mage's," Ru began, "When we accepted them into an alliance many of the adults quickly began training themselves more strenuously. Cullen is worried on how this will affect the younger ones," she stated truthfully. Eve gave a distasteful look and cast her an irate gaze,

"Is the Commander worried about them being possessed?" she drawled out clearly displeased. Ru shook her head in annoyance and glared off at the mountains in the distance as if they had offended her in some way.

"He is, and in truth I believe a lot of people are. A young child with so much power is tempting-"

"So what? they will just roll over and allow a demon to corrupt them!" Eve growled interrupting Ru. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Ru with indignation, Ru herself groaned and grabbed Eve's elbow to pull her to a stop before giving her a pointed look.

"I don't care what is going on with you and Cullen. I also don't care if you think I am being unfair. All I am asking is that you prepare these young children...who are afraid. You know as well as anyone, probably better, the risks of possession, and when an untrained child mage is terrified they are more likely to it, especially with the veil everywhere being weaker." At the end of her sentence they began their walking along the ramparts again. "I already have several people helping in this at the moment, you can deny, I just thought the Hero of Ferelden teaching these children would maybe strengthen a bit of there resolve." Ru added on. She looked at Eve to see her thinking over it while chewing at her fingers, she fought the urge to pull her fingers away from her mouth knowing how rude that would be of her. After a while Eve sighed out in exasperation,

"You are right Herald. I have dealt with possession before at Recliffe, I have seen first hand what fear does to a child, I will help train them. There's not much else for me to do anyhow." Eve offered with a slight smile. The wind picked up and caused her ebony hair to blow in front of her face, Ru slightly thanking herself for tying her own blonde hair up out of her face in a long braid down her back. "I would like to ask you something however?" Ru was brought out of her thoughts by Eve's question and she nodded at her taking note of her now deadly serious look "I was thinking of looking for grey warden recruits while I am here. If there is truly a Archdemon then a grey warden will be needed to slay it. From what it sounds the same could be said for Corypheus." She announced. Ru shrugged her shoulders,

"If you think it best feel free to start recruiting, though can I ask what it is that makes a warden able to kill an Archdemon?" Ru asked with clear interest in her tone. Eve shook her head with a small sad smile,

"I'm afraid that is a secret I will have to take with me to my grave Herald." she uttered quietly. Ru left it at that as they wondered there way round back into the main keep. Everyone had left the hall since they had been in and she wondered what time of hour it was, guessing it was late, she glanced back at Eve who attempted to stifle a yawn terribly and smirked at her, "I believe it is time for me to find my own bed, it has been a long day of riding...fighting...and serious discussions." she winked at Ru when she mentioned fighting, causing the younger elf to chuckle. As Eve began wondering off Ru called out,

"Thank you Hero...for abandoning your quest to help here...to help me." she admitted truly thankful for her presence. When Leliana had asked if she wanted to try and contact the Hero of Ferelden she accepted the offer straight away. Having such a symbol of victory here was good for morale, but not only that, proved to Ru that an elf was capable of leading human armies and leading them to successes. Eve gave her a warm smile,

"Zevran made an excellent point to me...if I was to finish my quest i'd have to help stop the end of the world first." she stated with a small chuckle that sounded slightly tired. She gave Ru one last nod before walking out towards her own bed chamber, Ru shortly followed her example and departed for her own quarters. She stripped out of her formal attire and hurried herself under the bed covers trying to chase away the cold that now griped her body, sleep followed soon after her head hit her pillow allowing the blissful darkness to cradle her mind. She opened her eyes when she felt a breeze hitting her face that gradually built up in its force, gasping when she saw Haven's in front of her.

"I was wondering when you would show up?" She darted her eyes to the voice and any questions about this place vanished from her mind. Solas was standing there with his staff starring at her with a smug look "Shall we?" he indicated with his hand towards the gates and she nodded, still standing dumbfounded as he took her to the prison she had woken up in. The smells of damp assaulted her nose and she wriggled it in discomfort,

"I could have thought of nicer places for you to bring me Solas." she huffed out while looking back at him with a questioning gaze. He chuckled lightly at her and shook his head,

"This place is important to you. This is were you slept, I sat beside you studying the anchor wondering to myself if this mark could help close the breech." he admitted before turning back around and leading her out into the open again. She exhaled and watched as her breath misted on the cold wind, they stood there in perfect silence for a while, Ru still wondering where they actually where and Solas with has calm thoughtful mask on. She opened her moth to speak when he beat her to it "I was going to flee here." he whispered under his breath, Ru barely thinking she heard correctly till he cast her a disapproving look directed at himself.

"Why?" she asked. He sighed and shook his head before turning to her, giving her his full attention as he answered,

"A hole had been ripped in the sky, and I had no idea how to close it. The breech itself had chased away any spirits I would have consulted, me being there was pointless, till you appeared with your mark. I felt the world change then, the balance of power shifting." Solas gave her a strong look and she tried to will her heart to beat normally at how his grey eyes seemed to gaze straight into her soul. She moved closer to him slightly and stopped just a few inches away looking up at him with wide eyes, surprised he had not yet retreated,

"What did you feel?" she questioned, while she watched his adams apple move as he swallowed with discomfort at her proximity. He looked away but still did not move away from her,

"Like I said I felt the balance of power shift-"

"No Solas, what did you feel about me?" she asked once more, interrupting what she knew he was going to say. They had danced around each other this way fro weeks, and finally she was pushing it, if she was turned down so be it. At least she would know she tried and would not be angry at herself for not even attempting to follow her feelings. Solas looked at her again but this time with a knew emotion in his eyes, to Ru she thought it looked sad. She couldn't contemplate it much however as he pulled her towards him and gently laid a kiss against her lips, Ru moaned in a surprised delight before deepening the kiss pulling him towards her body by his shirt till there was no space between them. Solas broke it and moved away quickly out of her grasp, both of them breathing heavily.

"We can't not do this, not even here." he stated while shaking his head. Ru draw her eyebrows together in confusion and he chuckled at her clearly amused "where do you think we are Ru?" he investigated. Ru shrugged and looked around,

"I don't know, I thought it best I followed the extremely handsome elf around instead of questioning." She purred giggling slightly when she saw him cough and blush lightly at her, she finally sighed and looked around "I know...sadly...this is not real." she murmured with clear disappointment. Solas sighed at her and to her shock moved towards her and lifted her chin up so she faced him,

"That is a matter of debate, one we discuss after you wake up." he stated, giving her an amused grin at her bewildered look.

Ru jolted up right, straight away breathing heavily, she took in her surroundings before cursing loudly and throwing the knife under her pillow at one of the wooden beams in frustration.

"Stupid! bloody elf!" she snapped while trying to force herself back to sleep, without much luck. After few minutes of just lying there listening to the wind or Fen'Harel howling outside she shook her head in anger "I am not waiting to talk about this." she growled out while pulling on a pair of breeches and a tunic. Not bothering with shoes she jogged down the stairs and through the main hall making it into Solas's solar. She glanced up at where she thought she would find him and growled when he was not on the wooden perch,

"Looking for me ma vhenan? you sound like a wolf when you growl so." Solas's voice remarked with clear amusement and something else, while Ru swung her head around to look at him. She glared heatedly at him before tilting her head at the paint brush and white paint in his hand,

"What are you painti- wait no! I will not get distracted," she began questioning but snapped at herself and pointed at him "You kissed me." she stated. Solas blushed slightly and turned his back to her as he began his first stroke of white paint on the wall. That's when Ru finally looked around the room, always being too interested in the occupier to actually notice. Paintings covered the walls, one of a lone wolf on his own, another of a bright white Halla walking out of a light, and many others silencing her momentarily as she regarded the beautiful art work.

"Technically I did no such thing it was a dream remember." he stated confidently while giving her a half smile. Ru stopped her musings of the room and sent him an annoyed look before crossing her arms over her chest,

"I don't care if it was a dream kiss or not you still did it." she grounded out as Solas carried on painting the wall before giving another infuriating shrug,

"The would be a mater of opinion." he muttered. Ru huffed out angrily before storming over to him and taking the paint and paint brush out of his hands and setting them down carefully on the floor. She turned fully to him and chuckled at his slightly worried expression before she pulled him in and planted a firm, and very real, kiss on his lips. After a few tense moments Solas gave in and encircled her with his arms pulling her closer with a slight groan signalling he was giving in, when they parted she gave him a mischievous grin and a wink,

"There...now we kissed, properly." she stated happy with herself. Solas chuckled before pulling away, gathering his painting and carrying on where he left off,

"Yes but now it is you who has kissed me." he informed her with another smirk as her eyes widened in annoyance and she groaned again before storming out,

"Infuriating!" she growled over her shoulder. Solas laughed under his breath at her antics before putting his paints down and seating himself, with a tired sigh he let his head fall in his hands,

"Ah, ma vhenan, you do not know what you are getting yourself into." he whispered while regret laced through his voice. He looked back up at where she had stood and shook his head, he was very much aware of his growing attraction for her, not only attraction but something else he was frightened to try and name. He stood and tried to bury himself in his paintings ignoring the nagging feelings that kept tugging at his heart.

**I would like to know how I am doing so any reviews would be ****grateful :) thank you for reading x**


	4. Terribly Foolish, Terribly Brave

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to the dragon age series.**

The next morning Eve dressed in an ordinary drab robe, just plain dark blue with fluff on the hem, she inhaled deeply as she made her way to the practice yard. She watched from the sidelines as Cullen shouted out commands to the men and admire him slightly from a far, she shook her head out of her daze and looked around again looking for the young mages. When she could not find them she frowned and dragged her feet towards Cullen, who looked up in surprise as she approached,

"Where are the children? I was asked to help oversee their training?" she asked quickly ignoring the feeling she was getting from being this close to him. He quickly regarded her with confusion before answering,

"Sleeping, from last I saw the sun dial its only about five thirty in the morning." his voice held a tone which said it as if it was a meant to be obvious. Eve snorted in a disgruntled fashion before shaking her head,

"Well time for them to get up," she stated while looking at one of the men training, she pointed at him before calling out "You! Go wake the children mages up, now!" she ordered. He did as she said without even looking at his own Commander, much to Cullen's annoyance who gave Eve an annoyed look,

"Please refrain from ordering my men around Warden, their training is important." he snapped while turning back to his men, Eve gave him a scowl before walking over to where she planned on beginning training,

"The children must train Cullen, and if I am to train them properly I am going by the routine set at the circle by the templars," she called while giving him a smirk "or do you disagree with your previous methods?" she asked trying to sound innocent as if only asking a question and not rile him up. Cullen just shook his head before ignoring her and shouting out training orders to his men. Eve waited a few minutes before the sound of shuffling feet caused her to turn and see about thirty children of various different ages slidding their feet towards her and rubbing their eyes. Behind them was an equally looking tired gentleman with dark skin and a mustache, he groaned when he made it to her side,

"Why have you woken us at such a frightful hour?" he moaned while rubbing his face tiredly, Eve laughed at him and he sent an annoyed glance her way "Your far to happy for this time in the morning." he stated again. Eve only shrugged before she went to business making her way in front of the children who stared at her tiredly,

"I am Warden Commander Eve Surana and I will now be over seeing your training. Before we start is there anything you would like to be specifically trained on?" she questioned, trying not to notice how some of the older children's eyes widened at her name. One young boy around the age of thirteen Eve would have guessed put his scrawny arm up,

"Did you really kill a dragon sir- I mean miss?" he stuttered his voice quivering in admiration of her. She smiled and nodded,

"I've killed four dragons yes, but one of them was the Archdemon so that might not count." she answered truthfully earning a few gasps from the children, the man next to her chuckled and lent in to whispers,

"I think you are going to have a little army of fan worshipers going on." he said causing her to laugh, she was already well aware of this, she glanced at him and offered out her hand,

"I'm Eve-"

"Oh I already know who you are! How could I not? I am Dorian." he interrupted gasping her hand firmly and giving it a firm shake. She smiled at him and turned back to the children who's arms were slowly rising one by one with questions, she huffed and groaned inwardly,

"Right questions about me not allowed, I will answer them later tonight before your bed time. For now questions about magic." she called out, chuckling at how the majority of the hands fell down with annoyed noises. She pointed at one girl with ginger hair who looked at her shyly,

"Could you show us your fire magic?" she asked, Eve was about to answer when the girl cut in "I only ask because sir Dorian said he would not teach us fire magic yet till we learn small magic. He said it was dangerous and I just wanted to see how he meant it was dangerous?" she hurriedly said. Eve gave her an indulgent smile,

"Ser Dorian is right fire magic is dangerous, however all magic is dangerous If you do not learn how to wield it properly. Fire magic can be incredibly destructive, and if you cast it wrong could harm people." she answered,

"Will you show us a controlled version of fire magic!" a child called out no older than six. Eve sighed while turning to Dorian with a pleading look, he shrugged and chuckled,

"In all fairness they do need to see how powerful it can be." he stated. Eve groaned and nodded before removing her fur cloak, knowing it was not protected by her magic, she made her way over to a small clearing and tried to ignore how Cullen and all his men stopped to watch. She put a huge distance between her and everyone and nodded to Dorian who stood in front of the children to stop any running forward. Eve breathed in deeply and focused on the energy in her body willing it to come to her hands, she breathed out and moved swiftly to her left casting a stream of fire burning the ground beneath. She chuckled as the children all cheered and swiftly moved to the right and did the same, she swept her hand in an arch in front of her and laughed in a joyful manner as the children squealed in delight as the groaned in front of her burst into flames.

"More! More!" they shouted and she barked out a laugh before glancing up at Dorian,

"It might get warm!" she called out before standing perfectly still and focusing.

Cullen watched on and marvelled as she focused her magic, she had developed her magic far since he had seen her in the circle. He glanced at his men who looked on in awe and then back at the children who had a similar look and began shouting for more. Eve answered back and Cullen frowned at her answer, surely her magic wasn't as powerful as to even affect them from all the way over there. He observed her as she stood perfectly still with her head bowed in concentration, the wind suddenly stopped and Cullen's stomach dropped aware that she was about to cast a very powerful spell. The templar training in him wanting to stop her as they were not allowed magic of this power in the circle, he pushed it down as he was no longer a templar and Eve was not doing anyone any harm. Suddenly fire seemed to materialize around her out of nowhere and began swirling, she looked up and Cullen gasped at the pure power he saw in her eyes, she span and directed her hands around her as if commanding the fire to do her will. It grew and encased her in flame swirling till a huge spiral of fire surrounded her and she was no longer visible. Steam began to rise from the burning ground as the snow around started melting, and sweat began to glisten on his forehead. As suddenly as it started however it began to diminish shortly leaving Eve standing in the middle of a blackened circle smiling widely,

"See children! If you let a spell like that go out of control, could you see how it could harm people around you?!" she shouted as she made her way up the hill to the children who were cheering at her, Cullen let a warm smile appear on his face at the sight of it "That is why you are up at this time! Dedicate yourself to study and you shall someday be able to control spells of similar intensity." she offered while kneeling down in front of the child who asked the question and ruffled its hair,

"I can't even do a spell of that intensity, so you must work hard and build your walls up so you can defend yourself from the whisper of demons." Dorian put in while Eve made her way to stand back next to him. She then listened to Dorian as he began teaching them of the dangers, and watched as several other mages seemed to make their way towards them. One tall woman with beautiful facial features and dark skin, another bald elf and finally Fiona who she had met before on her own quest. Fiona made her way over and smiled brightly,

"It is nice to see you again my friend." she stated while giving the woman a genuinely happy hug. Fiona returned it before turning back to the children with a frown,

"There is a child he is wanting to see you, he is badly hurt and cannot make it out of his bed, he is beyond healing, I was just wondering if you would come?" she asked with a troubled gaze. Eve nodded with a frown, knowing it must be serious if she went straight to it, Fiona smiled thankful before indicating for her to follow. They made their way to Cullen which confused Eve but she did not ask deciding to just walk a little bit faster to keep away from him. Eventually they made their way to an office with a huge oak table in the middle, in the corner was a boy around the age of sixteen not far off the age she was when she became a grey warden. She frowned at his pale colour and made her way to him, kneeling at his side and touching his horribly cold and sweaty forehead.

"What happened?" she whispered trying not let how much this effected her enter her voice, but she failed terribly. Cullen moved forward and kneeled next to her,

"When Haven was attacked, a building fell and he managed to get out barely." he answered her. She pulled back the covers and gasped at the dark blue bruising, indicating that he was bleeding inside.

"He wouldn't have made it out at all if wasn't for you Cullen." Fiona mumbled under her breath. Cullen gave her a sad look and shook his head,

"For what good that did, I wasn't quick enough and now he is going to die anyway." he spat out and glared at the wall in front of him. Eve ignored them and watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her weakly,

"Are y-you the Hero?" he whispered through chapped lips. Eve nodded at him and grasped his hand,

"I am, and what is your name?" she whispered back, he smiled more brightly and squeezed her hand slightly,

"I'm david, my lady I wanted to ask you something?" he uttered quietly again, Eve frowned at the serious look on his face "would you look after my sister? she has only had me since we went to the circle." he asked. Eve's breath got stuck in her throat as she nodded silently willing the unshed tears to hold. He smiled before everything went quiet, Cullen grabbed her other hand and squeezed it gently,

"Eve…" he whispered as she started at the know very still young lad. "Eve he's gone." he whispered again. A fat tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head before going to work, she pulled her hand from his and began pulling out lyrium potions from her bag and uncorking them before downing the contents of one. Cullen grabbed her hand to stop her from downing another "He's gone Eve you can't heal him." he said more determinedly this time, while Fiona began grabbing her bag off her. Eve quickly sent a wave of magic at them to push them from her,

"He is not gone till I have at least tried!" she shouted at a shocked Cullen and Fiona, "now either stay here or leave but do not get in my way!" she snapped kneeling back in front of the boy. Cullen moved forward to stop her and found him frozen in place, Eve glared at him and shook her head "my choice Cullen." she growled out while raising her hands and placing them on the boys stomach. Cullen looked over to Fiona who was also frozen in place and growled in anger,

"You'll die!" he pleaded to her. She ignored him however and carried on, when her power began to fade she drank a lyrium potion. She fell forward and gave an anguish cry as her body began to shake in effort "Eve!" Cullen called out trying to ignore the desperate tone in his voice. Eve pushed more magic to her hands as sweat began to drip down her face. Cullen watched on in dread as the colour drained from her face and dark circles appeared under her eyes, he shook his head and began to access his templar powers to try and rid of the spell that held him in place. Without his regular lyrium doses however it was proving harder for him to do as he groaned with effort concentrating on his task. He stopped when he fell forward, he looked up to see Eve had stopped and was slouching with a small exhausted smile directed at the boy who was looking around wide eyed.

"You can look after your sister." Eve whispered before falling backwards onto the hard stone floor of his office. Cullen rushed forward to cradle her head in his lap as Fiona began her own healing magic, fear gripped her heart as he pushed the ebony curls off her sweat drenched forehead. Eventually Fiona sighed and shook her head,

"She will be fine, she will always be foolish however. But she will be fine." she uttered to him. Cullen nodded before moving to pick her up,

"Will she be alright Sir Cullen?" David asked from his cot with still wide eyes. Cullen nodded grimly before carrying her towards the door "Wait! She can have my cot…I feel much better now!" the boy quickly announced while hurrying to stand as if to prove a point. David did seem much better, his colour was back and his eyes were bright again, Cullen thought on it for a moment before Fiona answered for him,

"I would think Eve would not like to be seen being carried around unconscious Commander." she put in. Fiona had a point, not only would Eve hate being seen in this state, many people would ask why she was in this state. He nodded and placed her gently on the cot in the corner before pulling the blankets over her and sighing, "David, come with me. We'll get you some food and I'm sure your sister would love to see you." Fiona offered the boy her hand and lead him out before giving Cullen a soft smile and leaving him with Eve. Cullen huffed out a irate breath before glaring up at Eve's unconscious form, he moved up a hand and tugged a bit of her hair out of the corner of her moth and froze when she groaned. He moved his hand away and walked to his desk, he might as well get some of his own paper work done today now knowing he could not just leave her in his office. He cast her one more worried glance and smiled at her unconsious form,

"You are a terribly foolish, and terribly brave woman Eve Surana" he whispered before turning back to his work. A couple of hours passed before Eve finally began to stir, she moaned as pain assaulted her body and she gripped her head with a wince. She heard a chair scrap against stone and ignored it choosing to sit forward and heave, she threw up and groaned as she slowly fell back against the wall behind her,

"Well I'm glad I was here to stop you from throwing up on my floor." Cullen's deep voice rumbled next to her. Eve's eyes popped open widely and she looked to see him place a small wooden bucket by the bed, she blushed as he gave her a small smile and she hid her face in embarrassment with her hands,

"Oh Maker! That did not just happen!" she mumbled into her arm and heard Cullen laugh deeply before the cot shifted with his weight and he sat by her.

"At least you did not throw up on me this time." he uttered with amusement. Eve groaned at the memory and shot him a scathing look "What you can't blame a man for being prepared." he defended and Eve couldn't help but smile slightly at that as they fell into silence and the memory came back to her. She was only about sixteen and Cullen about twenty when she was pushing herself too hard in her study's, she had passed out and Cullen was order to carry her to the apprentice chambers. First time she had said anything to him was when she had woken up and threw up all over him, he had just shrugged it off and smiled at her warmly. She chuckled under her breath at that catching Cullen's attention "What?" he queried. Eve finally looked up at him and smiled warmly not noticing how his cheeks reddened as she did so,

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't aware you were there." she whispered what she had said to him the first time she threw up on him and he laughed at it before replying,

"It's alright miss, I was clearly in the way." he answered back what he had replied all those years ago and they both gave a brief chuckle. They fell into silence again as Eve looked around the room,

"Why am I in your office? Well I take it your office?" she asked pulling her legs up and bringing them to her chest. Cullen sighed and made his way back over to his desk before sitting down,

"David was outside with the rest of the wounded, I brought him in here when he was nearing the end. I had wanted him to be warm." Cullen answer truthfully while casting a sad gaze her way "I also didn't fancy your reaction to finding out I carried you all the way through Skyhold passed out." he stated again and laughed as Eve groaned again. She went to stand and wobbled before grabbing the wall behind her, Cullen frowned at that and shook his head,

"Thank you Cullen, you are right I would have hated the questions. And Zev! he would have scolded me for my stupidity once again." she chuckled out while making it to the chair in front of his desk and sitting in it. Cullen gritted his teeth at the elfs name and sighed before looking down at the letter in his hand,

"If I was in his place I would do the same, it's his duty as your partner to show worry-" he began to say in a monotone voice when a snort of laughter fell from Eve, he looked up to see her looking at him with amusement,

"Zevran is not my partner!" she declared while laughing "I don't think any woman could tie that man down! what made you think he was my partner?" she asked after calming her laughter. Cullen's cheeks reddened as he began to answer,

"Well, the two of you seemed fairly close... I just assumed?" he mumbled awkwardly. Eve snorted again and shook her head,

"No, no, ha! Maker no. He is good looking, but he is not one to settle down with. He's just very touchy, and because I have been friends with him for years I guess I'm just used to it now." she admitted while shaking her head at him. Cullen shrugged at her and carried on reading before thinking of something she had said and looking up at her,

"Really? you think he's handsome?" he questioned with a serious look causing Eve to laugh before shaking her head and standing, she wobbled again before making her way to the door. She smirked at herself mischievously to see if this test would work before turning and looking at him with a flirtashous smile,

"Yes, but do not worry...he does not hold a candle to you my dear templar." she purred out laughing when Cullen coughed awkwardly as his cheeks flared. She smiled before quickly leaving him to himself.

**Hope you like! Reviews always welcome. I think I actually made this one longer than usual, I also posted two chapters today as I have work tomorrow and don't know if I will be able to post one, i will try however :) **


	5. Lone wolf

Ru was in high spirits today as they made their way across the increasingly barren landscape, a few glimpse's of greenery would appear now and then, along with the odd cool breeze, however sand drifts were starting to become a frequent as they made their way to the Western Approach. As the sun beamed down on her skin Ru contemplated how the previous month had gone, since the Hero of Ferelden and her companion had joined them. Eve seemed to have settled in nicely after the first week, starting a routine were she would began her training of the child mages early till lunch where they would all take a break. Eve would then insist on Zevran training them with a blade, claiming a mage could not just rely on their magic for safety and that too many had made the mistake of doing so. Ru also noticed that Cullen and Eve seemed certainly less hostile to each other, still not the best of friends but at least on a common ground of sort. Everyone else seemed to enjoy her company, Eve seemed to just have a certain charisma that appealed to everyone, not only that but she acted differently when around certain people in the group. For example around Sera she would act more mischievous coming up with crude jokes that would rise a laughter from her, but in front of Solas she would act more formal and listen as he told her stories of the fade, offering to share her own experiences with him. Ru still wasn't sure on the relationship between Eve and Zevran though, she had heard them several times in their tents at night as they travelled across Orlais, clearly pleasurable noises that Eve on her part sounded she was trying to stifle. Leaving Ru to believe they were in a relationship, but after a while Zevran would leave Eve's tent with ruffled hair and would start flirting horrendously with any woman who was on watch, bizarre Ru thought, but then Eve would laugh from inside her tent at hearing him and that would just leave Ru completely bewildered. She looked back at the group who were looking clearly exhausted from there two week journey, each day an early rise filled with riding and each night a short one filled with shift rotation to help everyone get a bit of sleep. Ru had taken to sleeping in the saddle on her Halla, while Eve had neglected her horse completely and often slept on Zevran's horse with hers tied o Zevran's while he directed the horse himself apparently not needing much sleep. They were currently on there way to an apparent lead to were grey wardens had been disappearing, after finding Loghain they had swiftly set off on their journey not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Herald! I believe I can see one of our lovely spymasters scouts ahead?" Zevran called out from further back, she turned and followed his gaze. True enough she spotted one of the Inquisition flags and several tents, she directed the group towards it where after hearing a quick report they settled down. Eve sat with Loghain and began talking in hushed voices, while Zevran made his way over to Hawke who rolled her eyes at him causing Ru to chuckle.

"Do you not wish to rest?" Solas asked. She brought her gaze to his and only just realised she was still standing methodically removing the saddle off her halla's back, having waved off the help from one of the scouts.

"I'm fine, used to travelling around a lot. Plus Red Hart has many specific needs which only I can attend to." she stated while giving the beautiful halla an affection pat on the neck, Solas made an understanding noise and handed her a flask of water,

"Oh yes, I often forget your Dalish, your not as-"

"Arrogant, self-assured, proud?" she queried. Still slightly annoyed after their argument previously on their journey, Ru was answering questions about the Dalish for Eve who was asking about the Elven Gods. As one of the Dalish it was Ru's duty to teach the flat ears of their true heritage when they asked, to encourage them, usually Solas humored it not bothering her on the mater, but when she brought up the Dread Wolf he interrupted their conversation,

_"And what about the Dread Wolf? Didn't he betray Mythal?" Eve asked when they camped around a fire, trying to warm their fingers against the cold nipping at them. Ru looked up at her and smiled sadly, _

_"Fen'Harel did betray our Gods. They believed him to be as a brother, so they trusted him when he asked them to go to Heaven while he arranged a truce with the Forgotten Ones, the Forgotten Ones themselves trusted him as well as they knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own. Fen'Harel asked them to wait in the abyss for a time while he arranged for the defeat of our Gods. He sealed them both away so they could never walk with the people again, it is said he is now hidden in the deepest dark corner of the world hugging himself and giggling madly in glee. It was know as the Great Betrayal." Ru finished off. Eve nodded while taking it in,_

_"What about-" She began but Solas looked over to Ru and sent her an incredibly angry and slightly hurt gaze, _

_"Your people truly know nothing, just spouting rubbish on things they are truly ignorant about!" he snarled before standing and storming off into the dark. Leaving Ru hurt as she started blankly at where he had left her._

They had avoided each other for the rest of the journey then, choosing to let each other simmer down as Ru knew herself for days she felt like punching the man in the face for saying such hurtful things. She was brought out of musings when Solas sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I'm sorry, for what happened last week. It was not my right, I just...I just was not having a pleasant day." he uttered out an excuse. Ru snorted and shook her head before getting a brush out and brushing Red Hart

"Oh so that is your reason for insulting my people? do tell Solas? what is it you know about Fen'Harel that we do not?" she snapped while sending him a scathing look. Solas frowned at her but complied,

"Something must have happened, I do not believe him to have done something so terrible. I also don't believe he is giggling madly but that he is now alone in this world, roaming and waiting for something to help get his family back. The Dalish seem to forget, your gods were his family." he muttered quietly with a confident tone. Ru let her eyes roam his features wondering why he was so sure of this,

"What makes you believe that your belief on Fen'Harel is right?" she asked in a clipped tone. Solas looked off in the distance for a moment with a thoughtful gaze, his brows drawn together. Finally his piercing grey eyes came to hers with such a strong heartbroken look she lost her breath,

"Fen'Harel is alone, what do lone wolves do? they try to find their pack, or at least a pack they could fit in." he whispered shakily. Ru frowned at him and let her eyes dart over his features before she sighed and reached for his hand,

"I am sorry I did not know you believe so strongly in this. I guess we can both be to strong minded sometimes." she stated with a kind smile. Solas squeezed her hand and lifted his other up to cradle her face, Ru felt her heart increase as he smiled at her,

"You are not like most Dalish I have met?" he uttered to himself it seemed as he searched her eyes for something, She let out a small breathless chuckle,

"I'm probably not like most people you met, I've always been a bit odd." she admitted while shuffling her feet in embarrassment at the strong look he was giving her. After a few moments Solas seemed content with what he found for he pulled away with a smile,

"To be different is sometimes a wonderful thing, a rare gem shining among pebbles." he breathed out while pulling her hand to his lips and laying a soft kiss against her knuckles, "Good night ma vhenan." he left her then leaving her there wide eyed and breathless, her hand tingling where his lips had touched.

"You alright Ru? I do believe you look rather baffled." Eve remarked next to her causing Ru to jump out of her daze. She looked around quickly avoiding Eve's smirk and questioning gaze, grabbing her bow she turned back to the mage,

"Just going hunting for super." she hurriedly stated while dashing off across the sand.

Then next morning they all rose to twilight as they heard Eve scream, Ru ran out of her tent and to Eve's who was already filled with Loghain and Zevran who looked at her worriedly. Eve attempted a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace as she pulled herself to sit up,

"Just bad dreams." she said quickly while still trying to calm her breathing. Ru looked to Loghain who snorted and grabbed his flask of water before offering it her,

"It's getting worse isn't it, the calling, stronger?" Loghain asked though he said it as if he was stating a fact. Eve frowned but nodded to him "It's the same for me, though I imagine it would be worse for you." he uttered.

"You both said Corypheus wasn't affecting you?" Ru declared, finally they all turned to look at her. Eve sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand,

"Well we said he wasn't influencing us. Which is true because we know it's not him, and not the real calling...hopefully. He is however affecting us rather badly...well me anyway." she admitted with a sheepish smile at Ru who glared at her in annoyance and stormed to their horses. Eve, Loghain quickly following as Zevran, Hawke, and Solas watched on in interest.

"I asked you if he would be a problem! I can't have you here if it will risk your saftey?!" Ru shouted at them while readying Eve and Loghains horses. Loghain grabbed her hands and glarred at her,

"We are not children, and we are not under your protection. This is something that will not be a problem, it is little more that a nuisance at best!" he snapped at her, Ru tried shoving his hands away when Eve stepped next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ru...we had worse dreams during the blight. These are also our people, you cannot deny us this right you also couldn't stop us." Eve's voice took on a soothing tone with a slight edge leaving no room for debate. This is when Ru flung her hands up in the air and groaned in frustration,

"Fine, endanger yourself's if you must!" she shouted as the began readying for the day. As they started their journey again towards the ruins where the wardens were last sighted Ru guided her mount to Eve, "Why is it worse for you?" she asked, Eve sent her a confused look and Ru elaborated "The calling thing? Loghain said he imagined it was worse for you?"

"Ah...that." Eve simply said at first before carrying on "We met a mage, a very old, and very powerful grey warden mage. He believed he had a cure for the calling, I offered to sample it-"

"Like an idiot-" Loghain began, but Eve silenced carried on while giving him an irate look,

"I offered to sample it as I wasn't going to let anyone under my authority take the risk. It activated powers in my blood I wasn't aware of, made me stronger for a time, made the dreams go away...however shortly after it began to worsen, Avernus had miscalculated something." she mumbled as a sad look crossed over her face. Loghain looked over to her with sympathy and shook his head,

"You should have let me take it Eve." he offered while casting his icy blue eyes her way. Eve smiled at him tiredly before she breathed in heavily,

"No, you had a daughter. I had no one dependent on me, I had people who would be upset I died sure. But you had a future, even though your dedicated to the wardens now, you still with have grandchildren, I won't. That part of my life ran away from me as soon as magic tumbled from my hands." She stated more as a hard fact, not letting sadness how on her face.

"How bad is it now?" Ru finally asked under her breath. Eve looked over to her and shrugged,

"Last time I saw Avernus it was around six years. That was four years ago, so roughly two...if I'm lucky." Eve sighed after her sentence and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. About another hour into their ride they began to see the ruins only about a mile or two ahead, they dismounted and continued on foot. When they arrived Eve and Loghain took point, Hawke took back with Zevran while Solas and Ru stayed in the middle, they arrived just as a warden was stabbed by his brother in arms causing Eve to snarl ion anger,

"Wardens! what are you doing?" she snapped, Ru noticed how they all looked upon the man in front of them all with dark black hair and a scowl on his face instead of Eve.

"Ah just in time!" The black haired man hummed "Warden Commander Surana, I was hoping you would show up! I wanted to show you something which might sway your judgment on siding with this false Herald and join our true god Corypheus." he gleamed at her. Eve's lips turned upwards in a feral snarl as she moved forward and removed her staff from her back, "Ah sorry where are my manners, I am Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium at your service." he offered up while giving Eve a deep bow.

"What have you done to these men?" Eve shouted. Erimond gave her an indulgent smile before humoring her and explained,

"These brave Wardens are doing what they must to stop the blights Commander, as I'm sure your aware somethings must be sacrificed." he uttered Eve shook her head and looked at the demons before them,

"This is too far! You do not kill your fellow brothers or sisters! Wardens surely you can see this is wrong!" she snapped again while looking pleadingly at the nearest warden. Erimond laugh darkly and shook his head,

"Ah Commander, they listen to me now...Wardens! hands up!" he shouted, the wardens followed his orders "Hands down." he uttered again quietly and surely enough the wardens followed his order again. Eve shook her head while Ru got a sense of dread in her body and began to back away slowly, reaching to grab Eve's arm "Oh yes! and there you are! the famous HERALD of Andraste!" Erimond called out with loathing dripping from his voice. "The master gave me something to help deal with you-" he began while raising his hand. Ru heard nothing after that as she doubled over in pain gripping her hand which wore the mark, she fell to her knees and cried out in agony. Only vaguely aware of the fighting that started around her, she gritted her teeth and looked up at Erimond before raising her hand and forcing out its power. She only just missed Erimond but it was enough to make him think twice and run. She heaved herself to stand as Solas sent healing magic into her body, she swirled round just into to roll out of the way from a fire ball heading towards her head, as she jumped back up she found Eve had stabbed the grey warden mage with the spear on the end of her staff. When it was over Ru fell back onto her bum and sighed heavily, Solas quickly joined her side and checked her over with a worried gaze,

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ru smiled at him weekly before nodding,

"Yeah just talk a lot out of me." she whispered and frowned as the world began to go dizzy and then completely black.

**I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own any of the characters all belong to the Dragon age series.**

**Also reviews always welcomed, compliments or constructive criticism :) I would just like see how you all think I'm doing x **


	6. The song is so pretty!

Once they had gotten Ru back to the main camp Eve checked her over, when she was aware it was nothing serious she informed everyone that Ru should be fit for travel again in the morning. She was about to remove Ru's armor when Solas walked in and offered to do it for her, Eve nodded her head she saw no harm in that, Ru seemed fairly close to this man after all and he was also the one who dealt with her care before Eve took over. When she was out of the tent she inhaled deeply before expelling it trying to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her mind, with the whispers tugging at her mind constantly she was reminded constantly of her short her time actually was. Now she wasn't only worrying about this fake calling but the fact that gray warden mages were being controlled somehow, that sent a shiver up her spine despite the suffocating heat of the Western approach. The beautiful yet unnerving singing started up again and Eve groaned before gripping her head and attempting to will them away,

"There getting worse." Loghain interrupted the blissful music and she turned her head to him "For you, I mean. The song in my head hasn't changed much." he told her while she frowned and walked him over to a less crowded space and out of ear shot.

"I haven't been able to do the procedure since I arrived at skyhold." She whispered under her breath for Loghain's ears only. He gave her a disapproving look and shook his head,

"I should have guessed, the taints changed in you, become stronger again." he informed her "Why haven't you done as Avernus said?" he asked curtly, still judging her. In the beginning when they still traveled together he had disapproved greatly of the procedure Avernus had taught her, so to stop his complaining and snide comments she stopped and allowed the taint to progress through her body. After he saw the affect it had on her he had insisted she do it, Eve herself sensing his fear in her appearance even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I can't do it with so many templars around me, they'd go crazy and smite me or something." Eve answered him. Loghain sighed seeing the truth in her words before looking at the horizon where the sun had began to lower in the sky,

"You might have to tell them, you can't put it off. That two years is only accurate if you carry on with those blasted procedures." he uttered tiredly. Eve only glanced at him with a defiant look before turning back to the camp,

"I won't let it take me Loghain, do not worry yourself. I will live to be an old woman, while you'll live to get older." she gave him an amused gaze and he snorted at her final words before she left him and made her way back to the fire. A while later the sun had set and everyone was asleep except the inquisition scouts who offered to be on watch, and Eve who turned to Zevran's sleeping form. She bit her lip in amusement at his snoring and pulled the furs over him before cuddling into his chest frowning to herself at how unsettled he seemed to be earlier on that night. She was aware he was not comfortable with her fast approaching deadline and the discussion with Ru in the morning about it seemed to put him in a sour mood. He had come to her as normal, following her into her tent however instead of pouncing on her for sex and sat her down and spoke to her, told her his worries and then promising her that he would help her find a cure so she could have lots of little babies. He began to work himself up and eventually Eve pulled him into a hug and had lied down with him stroking his head to try and soothe him, when she noticed his even breathing she was surprised to find him asleep. Zevran would never sleep in her tent so this behavior was odd for him, Eve's brows draw together as she smoothed a worry line on his face. He was the closest thing she had to a family, the only one who she could rely on unquestionably without worrying he would think bad of her. She thought while they were in the deep roads together that she had fallen for him and told him of such, but he smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"You think that my heart as I'm the only man who has stuck by you, but you confuse love with deep friendship. I will admit, the thought that I loved you past my mind as well, on many occasions, and I do love you in a way but I think it's in a more of a protective brotherly way." he had stated, Eve pulled back and gave a distasteful look, he seemed to sense what she was thinking and laughed out heartily "Oh dear, don't get me wrong it's not in a too brotherly way otherwise I would not be ravishing you as I have these past few months."

Eve pulled out of the memory and smiled warmly at her best friend, she pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing that he would always be there for her, always look out for her and expect nothing back but her friendship. When she woke she wasn't surprise to find Zevran gone, that at least was normal, so readied herself for their long journey back to Skyhold, she was glad to see Ru up and about looking tired but no worse for ware packing her own things.

...

When the five of them had made it back to Skyhold they all handed their mounts to stewards to handle, too exhausted to bother themselves. Hawke had left them at the beginning of their journey opting to try and track down Erimond to see where he had gone, no one stopped her as the idea seemed sound they did need to know where he had gone. Eve had hurried to her room and slammed the door behind her before locking it as the song soared loudly in her head, she slid down the door and whimpered as she attempted to block it out,

_"Come!"_ the voices shouted as the song became louder. Eve sobbed as she felt something hot slither through her veins and moved her hands back to take a look at them. She gasped at the dark black lines that now signaled the taint was taking over fully, she barely heard a banging on her door and Loghain shouting, she didn't even notice as her widow was smashed open and Zevran climbed in. He regarded her with worry before dread took over his features, he knelt in front of her quickly picking her up off the ground and settling her on her bed, then moving back to the door and unlocking it. Loghain came in looking disgruntled at first then his face dropped at the sight of her, her eyes had gone a clouded black as her eyes darted back and forth as if searching for something.

"Dam it, she's left it to develop to far!" Loghain roared as he made his way to Eve's side and grabbed her hand pulling away at the coldness that settled there. "Zevran go get Fiona." he snapped. Zevran didn't question him and darted out of the room, a few minutes later Fiona hurried in with a concerned Cullen behind her and a disgruntled looking Zevran,

"I could not persuade him not to come." Zevran snapped as he sent an annoyed glance at Cullen who inhaled loudly at Eve's state. Fiona made her way to Eve's side and shook her head,

"Why has she left it so long?" she muttered under her breath, not really directing the question at anyone. They had informed her of the procedure long ago, in the week Eve had first met her knowing Eve could not do the spell herself she had willingly complied taking pity on the girl. Loghain was informed by Zevran on their trip back from the Western Approach that the only reason Eve had been fine for this long without the procedure was because the Architect had given her some potions that slowed the taint, but did not tell her how to create them, so inevitably they ran out.

"What is this?" Cullen breathed out as he made his way to Eve, gently pushing Loghain out of the way and grasping her hand, "some poison?" he asked again looking up at Loghain,

"In a way." Loghain stated "You have to leave." he grounded out before attempting to grab the mans elbow. Cullen shrugged him off and sent him a glare,

"If you think I'm leaving her side then you are wrong." he snarled out before turning his gaze back on Eve. Fiona looked up at him then back to Loghain before sighing and giving Cullen a stern look,

"If you stay you must promise not to get involved. This is the only way to save her, it may look bad but we must do it." Fiona ordered with a surprising amount of authority in her voice. Cullen merely gave her a grim look and nodded. After that everyone hurried around the room, Loghain pulled Cullen out the way and pushed him to a chair in the corner before getting two buckets and placing them next to Fiona who stood at the foot of the bed.

"Don't make it stop! the song is so pretty!" Eve shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Loghain frowned and tried to shush her "No Loghain you don't understand, I can here it's song, I understand." she mumbled again while her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Hurry up Fiona!" Loghain shouted before Fiona grabbed the knife Zevran now offered her and made her way to Eve. Cullen began to protest as she cut deeply into Eve's wrist but then was silenced by a dark look from Zevran. He sat glued to his seat as he watched in horror as Fiona began to use magic and pull the blood from Eve's form, Cullen gasped as he watched the black veins disappear from her body and stifled the sob that left his lips at her now motionless and very pale form. The blood poured into one of the buckets as Zevran stood over it and slit his own wrist allowing a small stream of blood to fall into Eve's. Fiona performed some sort of magic again before puling the blood back up into the air and willing it into Eve's form, returning colour to her very small form. A moment passed when finally Eve gasped and opened her now green eyes,

"Thank the maker!" Fiona whispered as she slouched into a chair Zevran offered her. Eve looked around a moment confused before shooting forward, Zevran seemed to already know what for as he passed her the other empty bucket, which she threw up in.

"Aurgh! I left it for too long didn't i?" EVe groaned as she put the bucket on the floor and relaxed into the bed, Loghain only giving her a curt nod. Cullen let a shaky breath go at what he had just saw allowing relief to flow through him before anger seeped into him knowing what he had just seen,

"Blood magic! really! Makers breath!" he shouted while getting to his feet and casting a seething look at Eve who groaned and rubbed her forehead,

"Why did you let him in here!" she mumbled looking up at Zevran expectantly,

"I couldn't stop him." he said while sending a heated look towards the ex templar. Cullen ignored it and shook his head,

"I thought you knew better than this Eve!" he shouted again and was about to say more when Fiona stepped in,

"It is not blood magic, not really. Blood is not used to power it, it's just a component." she informed him. Cullen shook his head and snapped his gaze to hers,

"And you Fiona, I would have never expected-"

"Oh yes we're all very evil! you should smite us all and turn us all tranquil!" Eve shouted giving him a fiery look "Do recall Cullen that what they just did saved my life," _'Well postponed the inevitable realy' _Eve added silently as she moved out of the bed and wobbled, reaching for Zevrans offered hand "now if you shut up! I can explain to you what just happened. Or you can carry on as you are and I will kindly ask Loghain and Zevran to escort you out!" she snapped again. Loghain stepped forward with a deep scowl as if making her point clear. Cullen regarded them both with a cool gaze then turned to look at Eve,

"Explain?" he ordered. Eve sighed tiredly and sat back down onto the bed before glancing up at Zevran, Loghain, and Fiona,

"Please leave us." she mumbled quietly, they looked as if they were going to protest but did as she asked leaving Cullen and Eve on their own.

**I hope this is okay. I've checked my spelling but I am having a mega busy day so I might have missed somethings. Thank you for reading, and I would absolutely love it if you left me a review on how I'm doing or how you like the characters, otherwise I will have to start holding the story ransom ;) and I mean that.**

**Also I don't own any of the Characters they all belong to the Dragon Age series,**

**x**


	7. My Lady, My Love

The silence that settled between them was heavy as Eve settled back in her bed and winged her hands nervously, trying to ignore the intense look Cullen was giving her. After the others had left they had said nothing, merely sitting and occasionally giving each other heated looks. Finally Eve sighed heavily,

"Go on then, what do you want to know?" she snapped while narrowing her eyes at him. Cullen matched her glare and shook his head,

"Blood magic?" was all he uttered but there was so much behind those two words. Heat in them that felt to Eve as if they scorched her, she merely shrugged and looked to the window in her room,

"I do not need to explain myself to you. We are no longer in the circle-"

"No! But you should know the very dangers of blood magic!" he shouted, interrupting her. Eve gave him a scathing look that would have made any other man shake, Cullen just held her gaze,

"I understand the dangers Cullen! I would not even be doing this If I didn't have to." she declared. Cullen's seemed to drop slightly and he looked to the ground in front of him,

"What was that Eve? What was happening to you?" he whispered. Eve frowned and breathed deeply, she looked to the glass on the floor where Zevran had broken her window and debated on whether or not to tell him. It wasn't as if she had a choice really, Cullen had already seen to much so she braised herself and began to speak,

"Being a grey warden is a death sentence Cullen." She stated with an unwavering tone "People always mistake it for a cure for the taint, but it only delays it. When I took it into my body I only had thirty years max." she told him truthfully, not letting the worry work its way into her voice. Cullen's face had slowly deepened in sadness as he took in her words,

"So know you only have twenty years left?" he asked trying to ignore the constriction of his heart at Eve's short lifespan. He tried to reason with himself that he shouldn't be worried, the life they lived, they would probably die even before those twenty years were up. Eve snorted and he brought his gaze to hers, his breath stopping in his throat at her grim look,

"I took a supposed antidote for the calling, however it only made things worse in the long run. I have less than a quarter of that life span left now, I was searching the deep roads for any leads for a cure, but I had to abandon that to come here." she informed him while looked at her hands. Cullen gritted his teeth together and shook his head trying to comprehend what he was being told,

"How long?" he asked under his breath now unable to keep out the worry in his voice. Eve gave him a sad smile and she sighed heavily,

"Two years, much, much less if I don't carry on with these procedures." she uttered. Cullen laughed mirthlessly before looking up at her, he was foolish to think but it felt as if the Maker was taunting him. Cullen finally had the woman he loved within arms reach and now he found out she was dying, quickly. Loved? was that how he felt, he thought over it and felt the familiar ache in his heart as he regarded her and nodded to himself. Yes, it was love, he loved her and he always had done, and now to find out that she was getting ripped from him when they had finally found common ground was too cruel to think about. He shook his head and pushed himself from his seat before grabbing he back back from off the floor and making his way to her wardrobe, "Cullen what are you doing?" Eve asked as she made her way to him. Cullen ignored her and tensed his jaw as he flung clothes into the back pack, he moved passed her and started packing some of her lyrium potions. "Cullen?" Eve whispered as she walked up behind him again, Cullen shook his head and trying to drown her out "Cullen-" she began quietly but Cullen spun round to face her,

"I will not let you die Eve!" He yelled "I cannot, we'll just go back to the deep roads and pick up where you left, and then we'll find you a cure and everything will be okay-" He started to mumbled as his breath picked up. Eve placed her bag back on the bed and made her way to him before cupping the side of his cheek with her hand and silencing him. She was genuinely touched by his concern as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek and mapped his features in her mind,

"I still have time, be it little, and you cannot just leave your duties here." she whispered to him and gave him a small smile as a tear slipped from her eye. Cullen reached up and brushed it away before cradling her face between his hands, he was o close Eve could feel his warmth radiating off him and smell his minty breath as it brushed across her face.

"I didn't leave my duties once to be by your side, and I've regretted it ever since. I would not make the same mistake again." he breathed out while searching her face for something. Eve felt her stomach knot at his words and gasped, moving her gaze away from his burning eyes,

"Cullen...You cannot blame yourself for what happened between us, or well, what didn't happen between us at the circle." Eve replied while hating how her voice shook at his proximity. Cullen shook his head and moved just an inch closer,

"I can blame myself for I ran from you when we got too close," He chuckled under his breath with exasperation before looking at her determinedly "I won't run anymore." he stated. Before Eve had a chance to think about what he meant he brought his lips down to hers, she gasped in surprise but he swallowed it away in his mouth as he run his tongue across her lips seeking entry. Eve allowed it and moaned when their tongues met, he tasted like honey and warmth filled her entire body, it had been a long time since someone had kissed her like this. Zevran would only skip to sex and she agreed with him on that, and she wondered for a moment if what she was doing with Cullen now was wrong. The thoughts were chased away when Cullen lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed, he brushed a strand of her from her face and smiled warmly at her "I should have done that years ago." he said as a gush of breath left his lungs. Eve chuckled deliriously before nodding emphatically causing him to laugh "Would you allow me again to kiss you my lady?" he uttered while his darkening eyes darted to her lips. Eve bit her lip as heat pooled into her stomach,

"I'll allow you to do more than that Cullen." she declared only barely registering the surprise in his eyes before she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him heatedly. She pulled back and ran her kissed up to his ear before nibbling lights on his ear lobe causing a strangle gasp to make its way past his lips, she smirked at that, silently thanking Zevran for his lessons in love making. The thought was chased away when Cullen bit in the juncture between her neck and shoulder, before he soothed it with a kiss, her skin felt as if it was on fire and she arched into him desiring his touch. She began to push insistently at his clothes and he need no further encouragement before he began to help her. Her body began to sing as he made love to her, his tender touches sending her over the edge as he cradled her body beneath his, he breathed her name in her ear and she felt her heart swell with love and the feeling of being loved. When they finished he fell to the side to her and pulled her to his chest, she snuggled in and ran her fingers over the scattering of chest hair as Cullen ran his fingers across her shoulder. She started to drift off when she heard him whisper "I love you Eve Surana, and I will do everything in my power to keep you in my life." His tone brokered no argument as he pulled her closer. Eve could not ignore the way her heart lept at his words and could not stop the single tear that fled her eye as she felt his arms enclose more tightly around her.

...

Zevran made his way back to his room when he thought on Eve, from the events that occurred today she would probably want his comfort and if not he would just go back to his room. When he opened the door silently he was surprised by what he saw, Eve was in the secure arms of none other than Commander Cullen both their faces looking serene and peaceful. Eve herself looking more happy than he had seen her in years, his eyes darted her face as he saved it for later to look back on and maybe pretend he put that look that. He frowned and closed the door quietly before sliding down it and sitting on the floor while his head lolled back on the door behind him, he had fooled himself for so long but he could not fool himself anymore. He would not even think of the word that would label the way he felt about her for fear he would break down, but he let the memory of her face smiling and giggling pass his mind as he sighed in regret. If he thought he was the right man for her he would have gone for it, but he was not the right man for her, the right man for her was the one who's arms she was in at this very moment. He smiled slightly allowing himself to feel at least a little bit proud of himself thinking of how he held himself back from her for years. Only slipping on their journey back from the Western Approach, when he could not stay away from her, the thought of her impending doom so close plaguing his mind. Other than that he had never kissed her, never stayed in her arms after he made love to her, and never told her how he felt. One side of him regretted it, the more selfish side, but the side that cared for her more than he cared to admit was so happy for her that it made him smile. He chuckled sadly before pushing himself up and began walking, hopeful Sera would be up for a bit of fun.

**I hope this is okay! Come on guys! I need a review, I have no idea if you like it, and I will only carry on when I get one as I want to know how I'm doing. Sorry for any spelling mistakes also I don't own any of these characters, the all belong to the dragon age series. x**


	8. Wyvern

**Hey! Sorry for taking a while to update have just started my degree. **

**Would just like to say a thank you to Notta, Silkenslay, and the Guest for you lovely reviews! I love getting feedback :)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and also all these characters belong to Dragon age!**

**Please****e review **

**Xx**

Ru looked over the map in the war room with her advisors, who at the moment were currently bickering about what to do next. From her Hawke she had learned that Erimond had fled to Adamant fortress, however Ru knew herself that the Inquisition wasn't ready to face the grey wardens yet. She still had to visit the Emerald graves, Exalted plains, and Emprise Du Lion, she sighed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face,  
>"Josephine, send for Eve. If we're going to stop the grey wardens in time I'm going to need help with the rest of these places." Ru commented not noticing the slight blush that rose on Cullen's face at the mention of the Hero of Ferelden. Josephine sent a runner and a few minutes later Eve came in accompanied by Zevran, both were looking dishevelled in their rogue armour. Eve smiled at Cullen briefly who looked at her concerned as she had a deep gash across her cheek,<br>"I was told you need me?" Eve asked in a sing song voice, clearly feeling pleased about something. Ru sent a pleasant look her way before glancing at the cut below her eye,  
>"I do, but don't you wish to fix that first. Maker forbid you get blood all over the map, Cullen would have a fit." Ru jested causing a bark of laughter to fall from Eve's lips as the rest, except Cullen giggle. Eve touched her cheek and winced when she made contact with the gash,<br>"I wasn't even aware it was there," Eve uttered while casting a healing spell over her cheek, "how'd that come about Zev?" She question. Zevran shrugged while letting his gaze fall to the map in front of them,  
>"I don't recall, you were probably too slow as usual." He smirked at her showing it as a joke as she rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder playfully. Cullen looked on with a displeased look at their interaction before clearing his throat and gaining their attention,<br>"I believe the Inquisitor sent for you for a reason." He uttered while sending a quick glare in Zevran's direction, who merely sent him a cheeky grin. Ru nodded while turning to the map and pointing at Emprise Du Lion,  
>"Erimond has fled to Adamant fortress, where warden commander Clarel is harbouring him. Now I know we aren't strong enough to face the grey wardens yet, so we still need to gather forces. I thought if you take a small group and head to Emprise Du Lion then I can take a group and head to the Exalted plains, it will cut the work load and help us gather forces quicker." Ru announced, she looked at Eve when she finished speaking who nodded,<br>"No problem, If you don't mind I'll take Blackwall, Varric, and Hawke." Eve offered, Zevran looked at her and made a disapproving humming sound. Eve rolled her eyes and gave him a half sided smile "and you of course Zev."  
>"That's more like it mi amor, can't have you off running around without me can we? Something awful could happen." Zevran announced sending Eve a wink who shook her head at him with a smirk.<br>"Perish the thought, whoever knows I could go crazy and burn everyone to the ground." She chuckled as she let a small fireball fly past his face. Zevran looked surprised momentarily before letting out a loud laugh.  
>"My dear, I do believe you just burnt off my eyebrow." Zevran remarked while pretending to be shocked. Leliana watched the pair letting her eyes fall quickly to Cullen to see he was not taking their banter well, taking in his tense shoulders and the heated glare he was sending Zevran's way.<br>"Come my friends, let us ready your comrades for battle. Eve let me help you ready yourself, my birds have told me we have catching up to do." Leliana uttered sending a discrete look to Cullen before taking Eve's arm and leading her out, Zevran following. Ru didn't notice the exchange too busy on planning who to take, she asked a servant to inform Iron Bull, Cassandra, and Solas to ready themselves for travel to the Exalted Plains while she made her way up to her quarters to prepare for their journey. Once in her room she pulled on her hardened leather armour, and sheathed her daggers, two on her back, a small dagger in her boot, and then a bow accompanying the two daggers. She grabbed her pack and quickly stuffed clothes in it, along with health potions, soap, a towel, and a comb for her hair. As her hair was already in its long braid down her back she shoulder her back pack and quickly jogged down her steps, she made for the door when Solas pushed it open with a startled expression to find her right in front of him,  
>"Excuse me Ru, I did knock but I don't believe you heard me." He mumbled with heat rising in his cheeks. Ru smiled at him and shook her head,<br>"Don't worry Solas, In truth I hardly ever hear anyone knocking when I'm up in my room the door is so far away from the chamber." Ru offered him while cocking her hip and resting on her back leg "now what do I owe you the pleasure?" she asked, teasing him by letting her tongue roll out on 'pleasure' she smirked as the tips of his ears tinged pink and he sent her a mildly annoyed look,  
>"I need your help ma vehnan, my friend...a spirit of wisdom has been summoned , I can't get a hold of her in my dreams." He stated with worry evident in his tone, his brows furrowed together as he wrung his hands, Ru frowned at this information and stepped forward grabbing his hands,<br>"Solas, don't worry I'll help your friend," she whispered while squeezing his hands affectionately and offering a reassuring smile. Solas let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply,  
>"Thank you Ru, I ...I thank you. From what I can gather she was summoned in the Exalted Plains. When we near the location I'll tell you where we should look." He smiled at her, be it shakily before pulling her hands to his lips yet again and laying soft kisses on her knuckles. Ru tried not to gasp, but failed as she felt heat climb up her ears in embarrassment, Solas noticed and chuckled "I am truly lucky to have you in my life ma vehnan." He breathed out against the inside of her wrist before laying a kiss there. Ru felt her legs almost give way as she watched his pupils grow wider as he watched her tongue dart out to wet her bottom lip,<br>"I can think of ways you could thank me later." She jested breathlessly . Solas smirked at her before pulling away and turning to leave,  
>"I don't think that would be wise ma vehnan," he mumbled before flashing her a smirk, "I'll be waiting in the stables for you." He departed her then leaving her with her heart racing and feeling a now uncomfortable heat in her stomach. With a groan Ru picked up her back pack and made her way through the door.<br>"This is going to be an interesting journey." She grounded out as she tried to even out her breathing. As she made her way to the stables she found that almost everyone was ready and had saddled their horses, her Halla was waiting for her looking spectacular as usual as she approached and tied on her back pack to his saddle. As she led her party to the gates, she past Eve who sent her a quick smile before turning back to Vivienne and Cullen in a serious conversation, Ru road up to them gaining their attention,  
>"How are things for your party?" Ru asked as Eve began to stroke Red Hart fondly,<br>"We're ready, I was just letting Vivienne now that her and Dorian were in charge of the child mages lesson's while I'm away. Cullen has also offered to help oversee their training, and give any advice he can." Eve announced while scratching under the halla's chin, Ru watched and smiled noticing Red Hart was completely at ease with Eve's attention,  
>"I'm glad, you know if you're fond of Halla's I can easily ask the stable master to set you up one for your journey?" Ru commented, Eve thought on it a moment before chuckling and shaking her head,<br>"I wouldn't know where to start, I only just became competent at riding about a year back. Through the blight I would always share saddle with either Alistair or Zevran." Eve explained,  
>"Whys that?" she asked, before Zevran walking up behind Eve spoke and cocked an eyebrow at Ru,<br>"Because she was in a tower, and mages aren't allowed to even learn how to ride." He uttered scathingly before sending a dirty look Cullen's way, Eve shook her head at him,  
>"What Zevran say's is true, so I wouldn't even know where to start with a Halla." she mumbled, she sent a smile to Ru before turning around and saddling her own horse with Cullen's help, "Thank you for the offer anyhow. We best get going, looking at the map we can travel for a while together, but when my group reach Emprise Du Lion we'll need to go our separate ways." Ru nodded at what Eve said. Eve turned to Cullen who had not yet left her side, he smiled up at her and grabbed her hand pulling her down so he could lay a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing them both to blush slightly before he departed. Ru raised her eyebrows in surprise before moving her Halla alongside Eve's horse,<br>"I do believe you have some gossip to share?" Ru whispered over to Eve who looked at her uncomfortably,  
>"I do believe it's none of your business." Eve uttered hurriedly. Ru snorted at her and shook her head,<br>"You know I could always ask my spymaster...and she probably won't leave out any details." Ru chuckled when her comment made Eve blush terribly before she huffed and sent Ru a glare,  
>"Fine, if you must know Cullen and I...well I don't know we haven't really talked about it." Eve stated in annoyance,<br>"You have slept together though?" Ru asked bluntly earning a chuckle from Zevran who overheard,  
>"No we-"<br>"Don't let her lie to you my dear Inquisitor!" Zevran called while laughing, though his laughing seized when Eve sent him a very irate look. Breathing in deeply Eve expelled a gust of air from her lungs,  
>"Yes...not that it's any of your business, but yes. Cullen and I have slept together. We just haven't had a chance to talk about it, not really." Eve mumbled awkwardly before the conversation dropped and they carried on their journey in silence. As night drew near they had made their way out of the worst of the snow from the high mountains and had found themselves a cavern in the side of a hill, it was dank, dirty, and was littered with dead animal bones. Varric, and Cassandra voiced their concerns with staying in what clearly looked like a predators nest before Ru surveyed the cavern and announced that whatever lived here hadn't done so in a while. As they tethered their horses near the entrance the group went about their duties, Ru, Zevran, and Hawke went hunting, Cassandra, Iron Bull went searching for wood, and started fires. Varric, and Blackwall tended to the horses, and Eve and Solas began preparing food for the night. As Ru notched an arrow she inhaled slowly watching as the rabbit went about unawares, she exhaled and released the string. As she quickly made her way to her catch she frowned realising her arrow had not struck true, she quickly got out her dagger and pierced the back of the struggling rabbits head, to stop its pain.<br>"Forgive me Andruil, Goddess of the hunt. I did not aim true and this animal suffered for it. Falon'Din guide this soul." Ru uttered with a sad sigh as she pulled out her dagger and arrow, with anger in herself she began to trudge back through the slush of the snow, on her way back she caught a huge hole in the corner of the bush as if something had fallen through there. With curiosity written on her face she followed through the trampled down foliage, blood smeared some of the leaves, and was painted on the snow like ink. As she neared what caused this devastation she began to hear a distinct death rattle, however what ever made it was large. Her eyes widened as they travelled up the large orange tail of a wyvern, she panicked momentarily and pulled out her daggers dropping the dead rabbit to the floor. The wyvern made no move to attack, which was lucky for Ru as the thing was gigantic, one of its legs was the same size as her, she remembered the cavern they were staying in and realised that this must of been what was living in it. She sheathed her daggers and approached the creature which was too far gone to even notice she was there, she noticed a spear in its hind quarters and grimaced at the smell of infection there. There was puss leaking from it and the magnificent creature in front of her was most likely dying a slow death, probably had been for a while. She couldn't help the sob that broke free from her lips as she fell forwards on her knees and put a hand to its neck. "People don't understand either of our kind, if the Shems had left us be perhaps there would be more of us," She patted its neck fondly before pulling out her dagger and quickly plunging it into its skull. The creature stopped breathing straight away and Ru let out another strangled sob, a tear fell from her eyes before she pushed herself up, picking up the rabbit and began walking away when she heard a small growling sound coming from behind the wyvern, she drew her brows together and walked round the back of it. She couldn't see anything till a small figure moved by the wyverns head and let out another small growling sound towards Ru, Ru sighed deeply as she realised what it was "Was this your mother little one?" she asked even though she knew she would not get an answer. She knelt down on her knees and approached the baby wyvern slowly, as she drew nearer it lunged at her in fear, she pulled back quickly and racked her brain for ways to comfort the creature. She pulled the rabbit from over her shoulder and quickly cut off its foot, "Come on, I bet your mother hasn't been able to feed you in a while. You must be hungry?" she whispered while throwing the foot towards the wyvern. It sniffed the air and approached the foot, its hunger getting the better of it before it lapped it up and looked back up at Ru expectantly with bright yellow eyes that shone in the dark. "You liked that? listen to me, you can sense I'm calm." Ru began speaking again cutting off the other leg and placing it in front of her. "I didn't want to kill your mother...but I had too." Ru uttered with grief at the baby wyvern stalked slowly forward and began to gulp down the foot. It couldn't have been more than a month old, it being the same size as a small mabari, it was a dark blue blending into the night, and had a few bright orange lines across it's body. She moved forward on the ground and curled up into a ball in the snow, showing it she was no threat. The wyvern still big enough to cause serious damage, maybe even kill Ru slowly moved over to her body, she could feel the cold coming from its body. Wyverns were warm blooded, which was odd considering they were part of the dragon family. As it neared her it began to sniff her hair, a few moments passed before its rubbed its chin over her forehead and started chuffing, pleased with her warmth. Ru smiled up at it and started rubbing its head, she gingerly stroked its forehead and found a small horn on top next to another larger one signalling it was a boy. "We have to go back to my, camp. I promise no one will hurt you, but you have to follow me." Ru stood slowly, as the wyvern looked up at her with curiosity. She started walking as the wyvern followed slowly behind, sniffing at the rabbit in her hand, as she approached the cavern she saw the fire lights flicker across the walls. Zevran was on watched and stood when he saw her figure,  
>"She's back!" he called and motioned to move towards her. Ru held her hand up to stop him and gestured her head behind her, his eyes widening when they made contact with the baby wyvern following her.<br>"Tell the others to be quite and not to make any sudden movements." She ordered, Zevran merely nodded and did as she asked. She allowed time to pass for a while as she led the baby wyvern in, earning curious looks from her group along with cautious looks from Cassandra, and Hawke. The wyvern for its part growled at them and huddled closer to Ru's leg "Hush little one, these people will not harm you." She uttered soothingly as she chose a spot near the fire. She tossed the rabbit down in front of her as she sat and the baby wyvern began to chew on it, cuddling up to her leg. After a while everyone else settled casting glances her way, Solas approached with a bowl and stopped his movements when the baby wyvern began to growl at him. With a gentle hand he stopped and Ru motioned for Solas to sit next to her,  
>"Only you could go out hunting, catch something then feed it to a baby wyvern while befriending it." He remarked while flashing her an amused smile. Ru chuckled and shrugged,<br>"His mother was dying from an infected wound, from a spear. A wyvern his age wouldn't last too long, most likely the people who caused his mother's death would have come after him too." She stated while scratching the now chuffing wyvern under the chin with a chuckle at his antics, Solas looked on fondly,  
>"I suppose it's not unheard of for a young wyvern to be tamed; they are intelligent creatures after all." He uttered. After a moment of silence he passed her the bowl and she thanked him, it looked like Hawke and Zevran had been successful in their hunt as the stew was plentiful with meat. "I don't suppose you'd mind if I touched him?" Solas asked while raising a hand tentatively.<br>"Not at all, go ahead. If he bites off your hand don't complain to me though." She sent him a wink and watched as a began petting the wyvern. Its head snapped round and for a moment Ru though he would bite Solas when he just sniffed at him and settled his head on her lap with a heavy sigh. Solas began to laugh quietly as he stroked the rough skin on its back,  
>"What are you going to call him?" he asked as he pulled his hand back and settled himself next to Ru. Ru shrugged and thought on it a moment before letting out a snicker which Solas raised an eyebrow too,<br>"Dread wolf, after what you said the other day. This wyvern would have been alone, much like how Fen'Harel is. However I've found him, and as long as I am around and for as long as the wyvern wants to stick around he will never be alone." She informed him while looking back down at the now newly named Dread wolf, "for I am here for you my Dread Wolf." She whispered. Not noticing how Solas seemed totally enraptured in what she was saying. She had no idea how much her words rang true to him, he was alone, but then he found her and she seemed to fill a pit inside of him. From where he was sitting the fire caught her blonde her like a halo and gave her an almost Godly look, making him almost wonder how she would react if he told her the truth. Solas mentally scolded himself and shook his head, foolish notions brought on by feelings, he thought to himself and turned to face her again.  
>"So a first time mother to a wyvern?" He joked. Ru didn't react the way he expected though and tensed her shoulders as her jaw clenched, she rubbed her neck awkwardly and Solas frowned "You have a child?" he whispered as he moved closer to her, Ru's ears turned bright pink as she bit her lip and slowly nodded,<br>"Um yes...but I'd rather not speak of him at the moment. He's with my clan, and I haven't been able to see him in months." She admitted while fiddling with her fingers. Solas was rather taken back as his eyes darted her face,  
>"Why haven't you-" he began though Ru cut him off,<br>"Solas I kept it secret as the more people now about him the more people who want to get to me will now about him. My clan will not tell a soul he is mine, so please just keep this secret." She pleaded as tears sprung to her eyes, with a heavy sigh Solas slowly nodded, "And please don't ask me about him, it hurts to talk about. I have not seen him in so long." She uttered quietly finally a tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Solas frowned before turning away and looking at her from the side. Her beauty did leave him for words, a small scar ran across her tanned skin over her nose, as freckles dabbled her face, she still surprised him and he doubted she would ever stop surprising him, her eyes shone brightly as the fire danced in them and only then did he realise she was staring at him "Solas?" She queried with a small smirk, without thinking the words fell from his lips,  
>"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen ma vehnan." He whispered while reaching up and curling his hand around her cheek, "And I will never do anything that could harm you or your family."<p> 


	9. Brave

**Hi again, I hope you liked my last chapter here's another for you!**

**Please review it helps with my writing, **

**Also I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, **

**I don't own any of the characters in this they belong to the Dragon Age series.**

Eve watch in amusement as the baby wyvern, Dread Wolf as Ru had named it trotted along happily next to Red Hart, looking up at Ru occasionally to see if she had anything for him to eat, and then running off for a while only to come back to Ru's side later. With a chuckle she shook her head, and thought fondly on her mabari hound that was currently at the royal palace with Alistair, Eve leaving him behind when she went on her trip to the deep roads. She leaned over to Zevran who was riding by her,  
>"Do you think I should write to Alistair and ask for Archie back?" She asked as Zevran sent her and amused look,<br>"Ahh yes, that gigantic flea ball." He murmured attempting to rile Eve up with success before sending her a quick wink to show the jest "I believe it wouldn't be a bad idea, he probably misses you terribly so. And it would be nice to have someone other than me around to lay their life down for you. It kinds of leaves a lot of responsibility on me, no?" he cocked an eyebrow as Eve snorted at him,  
>"You insist on being my human shield, I don't approve and you know that." She uttered as the wind around them picked up slightly, squeezing past the gaps in her fur coat and making her shiver. Zevran noticed and untied a blanket from the side of his horse before throwing it her way, she nodded her thanks before Zevran spoke,<br>"I insist as it would be such a shame for everyone to lose such a flower like yourself my dear." He stated with clear confidence in what he spoke "Besides I think none other than your lovely Commander Cullen would appreciate me saving your life should it come down to it." He sent her a knowing look, laughing as she blushed and attempted to swat him,  
>"Shush, don't bully me so." She mumbled while trying to ignore the heat that came to her cheeks, "I don't wish to talk on this subject." She snapped causing Zevran to frown at her,<br>"Don't tell me mi amor that he hasn't followed through with his intentions. If he has done you wrong you merely need to ask and he will be but a past stain." He uttered quietly while trying to quell the anger that boiled in his chest at the thought. Yes, Zevran would sleep with Eve then leave her the next morning but Eve was aware he was only there for sex and friendship. If Cullen had played with her heart again Zevran vowed the man would be sorry for it.  
>Eve shook her head and smiled up at him as her eyes widened in surprise<br>"No Zevran! Cullen has done nothing wrong." She announced though she chuckled in shock "Maker, I hope Cullen doesn't do anything wrong, from the sounds of it you'll kill him if he does." She mumbled as Zevran shrugged unconcerned by her surprise,  
>"Mi amor, if someone plays with your heart like this one already has in the past, they will be lucky to find a quick death." He uttered darkly as Eve became very silent and regarded him with worry,<br>"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Cullen and I just haven't been able to speak about what happened, we both had duties to attend the next morning." She informed him. Zevran internally sighed and gave her a quick nod while Eve contemplated whether or not he would actually have killed Cullen if he played with her heart. "Zevran, answer me this," She began as the wind picked up again "why would it be wrong for Cullen to play with my heart, but when you do it it's okay?" She queried earning a bemused glance from Zevran,  
>"I have never played with your heart mi amor, I have told you that I was only your friend, and that sex was just for pleasure from the very beginning." He stated while looking put off at the implication she put forward. Eve snorted and gave him an irate look,<br>"That's true, but in the deep roads when I told you I thought I was falling in love with you. You had the gall to tell me I was confused, and then on top of that still make love to me when I was having those 'confusing' feelings." She snapped unaware till now how much it has affected her and how difficult it had been afterwards for a long while to see him flirting and sleeping with other men and women. Zevran slowly let his eyes scrutinise her troubled face as a heavy feeling settled in his heart, he reached forward and grabbed her reins pulling them to stop. Once everyone had passed them and were further ahead he grabbed her hand in his,  
>"I did not intend to harm you so, and you should have told me I was. The last thing in the world I want to do it hurt you mi amor," he smiled gently before bringing her hand to his face and letting it cup his cheek, "Your our my only friend, and I would not want to do anything to threaten that." He layed a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm as Eve frowned and looked away with a unhappy look,<br>"I believe you Zevran, but not all of what you said is true." She stated before turning back to him with a sad smile, "I am more to you than your friend... I know what mi amor means." She whispered before leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently and squeezing his hand. Leaning back her eyes swam with sadness "The one thing that confuses me is why cover it up." She uttered mainly to herself before releasing his hand and sending her horse into a swift trot to catch up with the others. Leaving a stunned Zevran to contemplate what she had just said, he cursed at himself briefly before sending his own horse into a trot annoyed at himself for letting his own emotions show so clearly. As night arrived they were only thirty or so miles from Emprise Du Lion, though everyone agreed it would have been irresponsible to travel in the dark. When camp was set up Ru decided it best that people share tents due to the cold weather that had increased as the darkness covered the sky. Ru didn't have difficulty choosing who to share her tent with as Dread wolf rushed into hers and made the choice for her. As Eve was setting up her tent she jumped when someone flung their pack down by hers she glanced up to see Hawke smiling down at her as she began helping her set up the tent. When the tent was sorted both the women started throwing in their furs and blankets before turning back to the group and sorting out shift rota. It was decided that shifts would go in order of tents, Hawke and Eve's being the finale shift near morning. As everyone went around their camp duties Ru insisted on leaving Dread wolf with the rest of the group, as he would have startled anything she was hunting away. Eve laughed as Dread wolf growled displeased and plopped itself down next to the stewing pot, sniffing the air appreciatively. When he came to them two nights ago he was utterly terrified, but since then he had warmed up to the group going round at food time begging from everyone. Eve trudged through snow trying to ignore how freezing cold it was, she rubbed her hands together before casting a small spell and letting fire encase her hands, just enough to warm her. She grabbed a wooden bucket and filled it was some of the fresh snow before she approached the stewing pot, brushing the log down she seating herself and placed her hands into the bucket. After melting the snow with fire she settled it down and reached for the camps provisions, pulling out some of the vegetables that they had brought along with them, she began to peel them idly and throw them in the bucket to clean them off while observing her surroundings. The mountains had started to flatten themselves though not by much, and snow which had let off for a bit had come back with a fury, not much was visible through the quickening dark and the now rather heavy snow. Eve found it beautiful, most of the camp complained about how cold it was and quiet it was, but she found it peaceful and was forever grateful to Duncan for conscripting her all those years ago and pulling her from that tower. She sighed at the peacefulness and smiled as Dread wolf began to pounce around in the snow like a child, once done with vegetables she decided to rough house with him like she used to do with Archie. Taking off her coat she threw a snow ball at the back of the wyvern's head, it turned round to look at her with its rounded tongue dangling out through its razor sharp teeth. It shook itself before growling playfully, though its growl came out more as a grumble with it being so young, he made to turn away when she threw another snow ball at him, Dread wolf turned round and snorted before stalking over to her. As he neared Eve lunged forward and he darted out of the way before running off, Eve on hot pursuit. The ran around the camp for a good couple of minutes before Eve chuckled breathlessly and shook her head,  
>"No more! I'll never catch you." She huffed out before collapsing back on the log she sat at before. Dread wolf lumbered over to her before settling at her feet and nudging her face affectionately. Eve snorted out a laugh and pushed him away "Stop that you make me feel small, you can't reach Hawke's face when she's sitting down." She uttered.<br>"We by birth are small though my dear." Zevran's voice startled Eve as he had not been gone for that long. She noticed however that he had ram dragging behind him. With a heave he dropped the ram in front of her and Dread wolf, who lunged forward attempting to eat it. Zevran slapped him on the nose and gave the wyvern a pointed look who sulked off,  
>"Yes but that doesn't mean I have to like it." She uttered while grabbing her knife and helping Zevran skin the ram in front of her. Rolling up her sleeves she began to cut at its ankles, silence went over them for a long while as everyone else went about their duties, Ru came back with a couple of rabbits along with Hawke who managed the same. Upon seeing Zevran's catch however they both rolled their eyes and threw what they caught to Dread wolf who ate it up happily. When the ram was skinned Eve began to gut it as Zevran rolled up the skin and bound it together with string to take to be made into leather back at sky hold. When the ram was ready, Eve cut off a large portion for the nights meal and gave the rest to Solas who started another fire with the wood Cassandra had collected and cooked what was left so it would last longer on their journey. Eve chopped up the chunk of ram meat she had and threw it all into the pot along with the vegetables; she heaved out a sigh and grabbed her fur coat, having discarded it to play with Dread wolf. Knowing this meal would be bland if she didn't find some herbs she began walking away from the camp, she informed Ru of what she was leaving to do before departing the camp in darkness and casting a spell that acted as a torch, lighting her way. A few minutes after she departed she heard the very subtle crunching of snow behind her, with a smirk she carried on forward as normal while discretely pulling a dagger from inside her coat. As the person behind her drew nearer she spun round pushing them into a tree and pushing her dagger against their throat,<br>"Now, now, Zev. What's with the sneaking up on me?" She queried pulling her dagger away from his throat as he smiled at her in good humour,  
>"Testing your skills my dear." He murmured while tucking a stray strand of ebony hair back behind her pointed ear. Eve blushed and pulled away from him quickly before turning and carried on searching for herbs,<br>"What do you want Zevran?" She asked quietly while crouching on the floor and cutting some leaves of a plant, Zevran frowned at her and clasped his hands behind his back,  
>"Right to business I see," He mumbled while following her close behind "I just wanted to speak to you, about what came to light earlier this morning." He stated truthfully not meeting her surprised gaze,<br>"Odd, usually when something like that comes to light you tell the person they're confused." Eve drawled while sending Zevran an annoyed look,  
>"Eve I didn't know-"<br>"Zevran," Eve cut him off "I'm okay with it, for a while I wasn't. I watched as you went off with countless other men and women while I pined after you, but I am now. I just I want to know why you never told me how you feel?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to give him her full attention. With a frustrated breath she waited and pushed her hair out of her face, Zevran gulped and shook his head,  
>"I-I...mi amor this isn't exactly easy for me, so you just need to hold on," He uttered while running his hands over his face and trying to rid his body of nerves, "I believed you deserved someone better, not some ex-assassin who hasn't the faintest clue on how to manage this sorts of...things." he motioned his hands around him and Eve shook her head,<br>"Feelings Zevran...not things." She corrected while bringing her finger nails to her lips and began biting them, "and you were enough for me, plenty enough. I didn't need anyone better if you had admitted what you felt. I would have helped you through whatever we had, as long as you were willing to try." She looked away from Zevran's piercing golden eyes and sighed before turning back away from him. Zevran grabbed her elbow gently and turned her to him,  
>"If only I was brave enough then to have told you," he breathed out while curling his index finger under her chin and tilting her face to him, Eve attempted to pull away weakly while searching his scorching gaze,<br>"Zevran, Cullen and I... I don't know what we are but I can't do this." She informed him with regret as he smiled sadly at her,  
>"I know, I just wanted you to know that if your Cullen fails you in anyway, I will not make the same mistake again." He declared before laying a gentle kiss on her lips and moving away from her "Now come mi amor, I believe you have enough herbs for your delightful stew," and just like that Zevran had managed to chase away any awkwardness that might have fallen between them as he held out his arm for her to hold and walked her back to camp.<p>

**Would be interesting to see who prefers Zevran and who prefers Cullen? ;) me myself love both of them waaaay too much xx **


	10. In My Arms

**Hey Everyone, **

**Sorry for not posting in a while I've been doing my degree, and at work, while looking for another part-time job. HECTIC! **

**I'm excited about how you guys will like this chapter, and would love to read some reviews!**

**Thank you to ****OrderChaotic,****Camburgey****, and ****Silkenslay**** for the reviews, and Silkenslay I'm very happy to hear your turning into more of a Zevran fan ;) I love him. However I do love Cullen, Solas, and Alistair as well... :O that just all such great Characters! **

******WARNING***** Implication of rape.********

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to Dragon Age series, **

**I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. **

**xx**

Ru ran the wet stone down her dagger as Dread Wolf chewed on the spine of the Ram Zevran had caught earlier. The snow had ceased falling by the time she had been awoken by Varric to take over watch, now she just sat in harmony with her wyvern, sharping her blades. She glanced up at the sky in hopes of seeing the stars, but huffed in annoyance at the still clouded grey above her. With a heave she stood and approached the stew that was bubbling over the roaring fire, picking up a small wooden spoon left to the side she tasted the stew. Eve had done well, by the time everyone was up in the morning it would be ready to eat, sitting back down she added a log to the fire, picking up a smaller one for herself. She started to carve the bark off the log when she heard a tent flap open and turned her head marginally to smile brightly at Solas who sat opposite her.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you? Iron Bull snores" he commented as he pulled his fur cloak around him tighter at the light breeze. Ru shook her head as she carved at the wood,

"Are you sure heated dreams of me were't keeping you awake?" she queried with a sultry smirk as her voice became silken. Solas chuckled, shaking his head though his eyes sparked with mischief,

"Only the usual ma vehnan" he whispered across to her sending her a cheeky look. Ru shook with her contained laughter, well aware of the sleeping bodies around them. "What are you carving?" Solas asked while nodding to her hands that were working at the wood, which was slowly taking on a shape. Ru glanced up at him for a second before looking down at her work,

"Andruil" she simply stated. Solas nodded at that as they fell into silence, a while passed before Ru held up her creation and smiled fondly at it. Solas approached and sat beside her,

"May I?" he asked while holding out his hand to it, Ru nodded and he took it from her hands. Carved beautifully was an elven woman wielding a long bow, the work needed to be sanded to rid it of its rough edges but it was still very fine. At the base of the carving was two names _Andruil _and _Tintion._ Solas looked up at her as her eyes passed sadly over the last name, she gently took it from him and ran her thumb over the names fondly, "That name, it mean's spark" Solas said while regarding her. Ru merely looked at the name and smiled ever so slightly,

"He is my spark, of hope, dread, anger. Now he is my spark of longing." She uttered while looking back up at him with a frown "I hate that I must leave him for so long Solas, I feel like an awful mother." She whispered in a snap, anger towards herself showing through. Solas shook his head and placed his hand on her knee,

"Ma Vehnan, you must know that you do this for him, if you don't do this the world will not be safe for him." He offered her while squeezing her knee reassuringly. Ru snorted and glared at the fire,

"The world wasn't safe to begin with, that's how I fell pregnant in the first place" she sneered so quietly Solas almost hadn't heard her. He felt his jaw tense and clenched his jaw before looking into the fire with her,

"Who is the child's father?" he asked while trying to even his voice to hide how angry he was becoming. Ru looked up at him with a deadly gaze that sent a shiver down Solas's spine,

"He was a Lowly Shem lord who thought the Dalish had no right to be near his lands. Thought he was teaching me a lesson when he happened upon me whilst hunting," she spoke with crystal detail as the accounts of the day sprung forth to her mind unwanted,

_"__We should go Shib, The Keeper would want us back soon, as well as mama and papa. Plus I believe we have made a good catch today." Ru announced, at eighteen years old she was fast becoming the Lavellan clan best hunter. A perfect example of what the other hunters should strive towards, she was adventurous, and fast to learn of new places, but still wary of the occupancy that surrounded them_, _Ru knew all too well tales of the shems and how they would treat the Dalish people. Her brother, Shib turned to her with a pleased grin and nodded his assent, _

_"__You right, you've done us well yet again Ru. The wolf will feed most of the clan for a while, and I shall inform The Keeper of the others we killed." Shib commented while helping her with the large wolfs corpse. Ru felt herself beam at her older brother's praise, _

_"__I couldn't have done it if you hadn't helped. Plus you shouldn't have come brother, The Keeper will be annoyed that his first has just run off again." Ru mumbled, and Shib laughed shaking his head, _

_"__That he will, but he also knows how much trouble you can get into, and will probably be thankful he won't have to heal you again." Shib stated truthfully as Ru rolled her eyes in good nature. They carried on as they were till they heard the sound of hooves beating in the distance and dropped quickly to the floor. Ru positioned herself to get a better view and felt her heart clench at seeing several men heavily armed, she quickly turned to her brother with wide eyes, _

_"__You must run Shib, we do not know how these humans will be with you. They keep their mages locked away, or kill them." She whispered hurriedly as Shib turned ashen and began to slowly back away before turning back to her, _

_"__What about you?" he asked with worry evident in his tone. _

_"__I am no mage Shib, they should just pass me by if I do come across them. But I will give them wide birth." She informed him and pushed him gently to encourage him to leave, which he did. Ru watched the fast enclosing group and stood out of sight to begin dragging her catch with her, a much harder deed now her brother wasn't there to help. For a while she wasn't seen, and she prayed to the Gods that they would go in the opposite direction, however the Gods would not shine upon her today. At the sound of horses Ru winced internally and turned round, dropping her catch to the floor she bowed her head to the men that pulled their horses to a stop in front of her. Ru thought of what her mama had told her years before, that if she was ever to come across shems, she was to be polite, unlike many in their clan who had been killed for letting their tongue waggle too much with pride. Ru had her pride, but she loved her people and if she was to keep on helping her clan then she would have to live to do that. A tall man dressed in finery directed his horse to the front as he looked down at her with a crawl smirk. Ru merely stood tall with a straight face and waited for him to speak, _

_"__So we have a knife ear scuttling about in my woods do we? Where are all your other little vermin brothers and sisters?" he queried, immediately Ru sensed danger and began treading carefully,_

_"__I do not know of where my clan is, I have been lost of them for many moons now." She lied though it came off well. The man sneered at her and swung himself off his horse, his guards following, _

_"__Then why do you kill things on my land? I have reports of the Dalish hunting on my lands?!" he almost roared as Ru discretely grabbed her knife, _

_"__I wasn't aware these were your lands, the forest supplies for everyone, and cannot be owned except by themselves. The forest is its own master no mortal came tame it." Ru answered again lifting her chin up slightly, the man's eyes turned hard as he began to approach and seemed to think better of it, _

_"__You knife ears don't know respect, you're on my lands, and as such you have to abide by my rules. Now seeing as you don't have any money I will have to think of another fitting punishment." He snarled as his eyes scanned her body suggestively. Ru's body tensed and she quickly looked over to the dead wolf, _

_"__Take this, I should not have killed on your lands it was wrong of me to do so without your permission. Please take this as an apology." She offered him quickly while gesturing towards the corpse of the animal. The man simply shook his head and with a flick of his hand the three guards with him went for her, Ru managed to pierce her knife through the gap in the plate mail of one ending his life before another punched her in the face with a gauntleted fist. She fell to the floor as her world spun and only briefly remembered still attempting to fight them off as the two remaining guards held her arms down,_

_"__Stay still you knife eared bitch, you need to learn your place!" spat the man as he began undoing his pants, Ru felt fear slither through her veins like a poison as she sent him an agressive look, _

_"__You do this nothing in this world, or the beyond will stop me from killing you shem. I promise on Elgar'nan that I will see my vengeance done." She seethed as she stopped struggling and conserved her energy. The next hour of her life she spent snarling promises of death in the ear of the man who was forcing himself upon her, she could feel herself breaking at being treated such but used that hurt to nurture the anger that was spiralling fast out of control. When he was done he pulled himself from her and laughed as he watched her still fly curses at him. He spat on her and smiled _

_"__My spit can be your payment whore, is that is what you were worth." He turned his back then and began to his horse as one of the guards went to pull his blade out to end her life. That was Ru's chance, she pulled her right arm free and grabbed the other guards blade from its sheath before stabbing it through the one who was about to end her. She pulled it free and rolled back and onto her feet, not caring that her undergarments were still around her ankles as she quickly plunged the sword into the final guard's neck. She spun to see the previously smug man, white with fear as he started to run to his horse, Ru grabbed her dagger and threw it, hitting true in his calf he fell and sprawled across the floor. A deadly mask crossed over her face as she limped over to the man who was cradling his injured leg, "Please! I am sorry! I should never have-" _

_"__Shut up Shem! Dirt doesn't speak!" she snarled as she picked up her discarded bow and her quiver before pulling an arrow out and aiming at the man's stomach. She let the arrow fly before it sunk into his belly, the man letting out a satisfying scream as Ru smiled dangerously at him. When she made it to his side she spat on him "There's your payment, as that is what your worth to me" She whispered with a sadistic smile before she plunged her other dagger into his chest and watched as the life slowly left his eyes. _

"I found out I was with child two months later, that was when I had to tell my family and clan what had really happened" Ru muttered emotionlessly as she threw another log onto the fire and watched as it was engulfed into flame. Solas felt his anger and disbelief at her story radiating from him as he attempted to stop his body from wanting to growl in rage,

"How can you still be around humans after what happened to you?" he asked with clear interest as Ru gave him a sad chuckle,

"It wasn't the whole human race that did it to me Solas, it was that one man and his guard. If I killed every human for what he did I would be no better than him." She stated with a serious look as silence descended on them, "I must go and wake Eve and Hawke for their watch." Ru mumbled as she stood and did as she said. When she exited Eve's tent however Solas was gone, with a look of puzzlement Ru shrugged her shoulders and made it to her tent. When she entered she was surprised to find Solas in there petting Dread wolf fondly, he looked up at her but didn't say anything so Ru sat beside him. "Solas?" she whispered and he merely shook his head and sent the wyvern out of her tent, before turning to her and pulling her to lay down with him. She let his arms encircle her as he pulled her to his chest, breathing in her sent from the top of her head,

"Even after everything you have been through, you still have turned out to be the person I care for deeply today." He sighed out as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "Let me hold you tonight Ma vehnan, it is not for sympathy for you, mere comfort for myself so I know your safe in my arms." He whispered as Ru felt her heart race at his words. She calmed her breathing before snuggling deeper into Solass chest and drifting to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Thank you for reading! sorry for any spelling mistakes, I tried my best but am dyslexic. **

**I would love to see some reviews on how I'm doing.**


	11. Anders

**Hey Guys! **

**I had a hard time writing this one because my boyfriend and I of two years broke up only last week :'( it was the right thing to do and it was mutual but it's still hard X **

**I want t say a special thank you to SPARTAN DJB, and SPAZAPHO, for you reviews I really did love them :D xx **

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the Dragon Age series! **

"This stew is coming along perfectly Eve" Hawke remarked as she set the wooden spoon back down and walked over to Eve. Eve smiled at the compliment and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly,

"I had to do my fair share of cooking during the fifth blight, Alistair was an awful cook. Cook one stew that made everyone sick for a week!" Eve exclaimed with wide eyes as Hawke chuckled,

"Oh I can believe that, we had Isabella. Sometimes she would just blatantly refuse, and then show us some raw vegetables and fruits she brought for us instead. 'You bastards know I can't cook, so here, count yourself lucky.' She would always say, before pulling out a bottle of very, VERY strong alcohol and say that it would make up for the fruit and veg." Hawke drawled and shook her head at the fonder memory "I felt so sorry for Sebastian, he was this extremely devote Andrastian so couldn't even drink any of the liquor Isabella had brought."

Eve snorted at that and felt her sympathy go out to the man, "Tell me of the people you used to travel with them?" She asked enjoying the happy look that crossed over Hawkes face as she talked about them, a look she had not yet seen on the woman. Hawke inhaled as she smiled blissfully at the memories,

"Well there was this ex elven slave, he was, quite a character. He was one of my best friends but it was so hard for our friendship to form, I mean he was such a grumpy ass!" Hawke announced and Eve chuckled,

"I imagine I would be grumpy if I used to be a slave." Eve commented and Hawke scoffed while rolling her eyes,

"Yes I know that, but his old master used to be a mage. I'll say this short, he hated all mages after that. Even my sister Bethany who healed him more times than I can count." Hawked breathed out. Eve frowned at that while throwing bits of wood shavings idly on the fire, wondering to herself where they came from.

"Good thing I never met him then, I can't imagine he got along well with Anders?" Eve stated and Hawke heaved in a breath,

"That would be an understatement." She sighed and a moment of silence fell on them before Hawke began speaking again of her companions "I believe you know of Isabella, from what little she told me off you?" Eve blushed while coughing awkwardly as Hawkes mouth fell open "Nooo, I thought she was telling a tale. You actually had a threesome with her-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Zevran tried to encourage me, I went along for a little bit but I stopped before I got to far involved, I just was way too nervous." Eve mumbled embarrassedly while rubbing the back of her neck. Hawke had a bemused look on her face as she started questioning farther,

"What made you nervous? Had you never had sex before then?" she asked bluntly, but to Eve's surprise Eve didn't blush at the question,

"No, I had sex before then. I just had never had a threesome, or been with a woman, not that I'm against that I just was really nervous about it." She simply stated before mumbling under her breath "Not that I wasn't proposition enough by Lilliana." She whispered though to her dismay Hawke heard and gave a gasp. Casting her gaze to the side Eve saw Hawkes cheeky grin and mischievous gaze.

"Lilliana, our dear spymaster tried to woo you into her tent? Now that is a story I have to tell Varric!" she cheered before Eve's face became one of horror,

"Don't you dare Hawke, or I will kill everyone." Eve announced though Hawke chuckled seeing her threat as false.

"Have no worries friend, I will not speak a word of this." She uttered quietly and Eve let a thankful smile crawl across her face, before they fell into a long silence. Eventually Eve couldn't help the question that kept eating away inside of her,

"Hawke," she began slowly with her sad eyes downcast "How did Anders die?" she queried still not look at Hawke, who's own eyes darted to Eve's face in dismay,

"Are you sure you wish to know?" she whispered only to receive a nod of confirmation from Eve. Hawke had been told by several in their group not to tell Eve of what happened, but Hawke could not keep such a secret from a woman who had every right to know what had befallen her friend. With a heavy sigh Hawke began "Before I start I think you should know that Anders was sharing his body with a spirt, a spirit named justice." Hawke stated as the wind picked up and blew strands of her short choppy brown hair into her face. Eve's became sad as she shook her head with sorrow,

"Why would he do such a thing?" she murmured more to herself and Hawke frowned turning to her on the log they sat on and bringing up a knee to her chest.

"He said the spirit needed help. I didn't ask much, he wasn't comfortable on the topic," Hawke merely informed her "All I know was that the spirit and Anders were obsessed with freeing mages, and he became drastic, even tricking me into accidently helping him. He told me that I was helping him collect items for a spell to rid himself of Justice, when really I was helping him collect materials for a bomb." Hawke felt betrayal run through her again at the thought and Eve cast her a glace filled with regret,

"I heard that he blew up the chantry, I had not believed it at the time but…it was true wasn't it?" Eve asked and Hawke nodded solemnly "I should have searched for him harder when I heard he ran from Vigil's keep." Eve breathed out and ran her hands tiredly over her face. Hawke put a hand on the other woman's shoulder reassuringly,

"I don't think anyone could have stopped what happened Eve, even the fabled Hero of Ferelden." Hawke commented, managing to drag a small chuckle from Eve. They settled back into silence again and Hawke continued "after what he did with the chantry, Anders sat down and said he knew what he had done. Confessed to planning it. He did not care, did not care he killed hundreds of innocents, or that he had betrayed my trust, or love." Hawke felt her throat constrict and she quickly looked away as tears came unwanted to her eyes. Eve's face fell in shock and she turned to Hawke with a horrified look,

"I had not known you were involved with Anders?" she breathed out quietly and Hawke didn't offer her response, just looked into the fire as the image of what happened danced in front of her,

"He said, he told me right before he died 'You made freeing the mages possible Samantha, you helped me when no one else would. I love you'" Hawke, or rather Samantha snapped her teeth together painfully as the tears ran freely from her eyes, burning trails down her cheeks, "the bastard had the gall to tell me he loved me." She seethed "I replied 'Do not spout your love to me, you have betrayed me, you have betrayed these people, and you have killed hundreds, and many more will follow because of your actions!' I remember it as clearly as it had happened but a minute ago." When Hawke had finished the sentence she trembled as Eve looked on at her with an oddly blank gaze, she sat up and moved towards her daggers. Shrugging off her winter cloak she turned to Hawke with a feral look, much to Hawkes dismay,

"Pick up your blades Hawke." She snapped not caring about their party still asleep in their tents. The sun had begun to sneak up into the sky casting beautiful pinks across the horizon. Eve would have thought it beautiful had she not a rage boiling in her veins. Hawke stood and held her hands out in front of her in an offer of peace,

"Eve, I will only pick up arms if you tell me you would not have done the same!?" Hawke questioned with a calm voice as she pleaded for the Hero to see sense, Eve merely shook her head and snarled in anger,

"That was not the Anders I knew! The Anders I knew wanted a simple life! He wanted a pretty girl and a nice pie! That was it. He probably thought YOU were his pretty girl…and you stabbed him in the back!" Eve shouted as she felt her own hot tears spike in her eyes. Hawke's felt as if she had been punched, Eve not knowing had actually commented on how Hawke had killed Anders and she felt her how indignation shine strongly,

"You were not there! You cannot judge! Your Anders had changed, that spirit had twisted him! Do you think I genuinely wanted to kill him! I loved him dam it!" Hawke screamed. By now the occupants around them had risen and one by one they surrounded the pair looking on anxiously,

"I won't ask again Hawke, I only offer to fight you with blades out of what respect I have for you. But if you don't pick up your own soon I will not hesitate to set you on fire!" Eve declared, as if proving her point set fire to her hands very briefly, making her daggers glow red for a moment. Hawke was about to shake her head when a fireball went hurling towards her and she dodged, rolling and swiftly standing back to her feet "Fight Champion!" Eve growled and Hawke reluctantly grabbed her own daggers. Turning round barely in time to meet Eve's blades as they came across her chest, she pushed them away from her and kicked Eve in the chest who stumbled back a couple of feet. Giving Hawke a moment to catch her bearings. Both woman were unarmoured and were susceptible to serious injury, they joined again in a deadly clash before Eve managed to get the upper hand and sliced into Hawkes shoulder. Hawke gasped in pain a grimaced before having to turn back to Eve, suddenly both women were knocked back a couple of meters falling heavily on their backs. It took a moment to gather themselves before they looked up and met the angry eyes of Solas,

"This is not befitting of people of your stature and roles!" he roared while slamming his staff on the cold snowy ground beneath him "You act like children! We have more important matters to attend. Corypheus is trying to take over the world, and you are fighting over someone long dead!" Eve snarled at him but he interrupted her "Let it go Hero! Dwelling on this will only bring great pain to you, and you can't tell me that you would not have down the same in the Champions position!" he shouted at her. Solas gave them both a scathing look before turning round and back to Ru who glared disapprovingly at Eve and Hawke,

"Hawke your coming with me, Bull go with the Hero." She ordered with a cold voice before people began to slowly disperse. Hawke gave Eve a hard look before she pulled herself out of the snow and stormed into their shared tent, Eve went to follow went she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned into the hard but sad eyes of Zevran,

"Don't Eve you have done enough damage." He commented to Eve's disbelief, she stared at him wide eyed and was about to form an angry retort when he shook his head "You tell me Eve, if Cullen did what Anders did what would you do? Her lover betrayed her and tricked her into killing hundreds of innocents." He whispered hurriedly and Eve's glare deepened before she pulled out of his grip and spun on him,

"Anders wouldn't have done what she-"

"No the Anders YOU knew wouldn't have done what he DID. He took a spirit into him, you know as much as I how much that changes you." He stated as Eve slowly felt his words hitting her, guilt flowing through from her heart, Zevran noticed her face fall and he pulled her hand into his "If you wish to apologize to her leave it for now, do it when you have both had time to calm down." He muttered knowing what she was thinking. Eve felt shame slighter through her and turned back to the tent to see Samantha Hawke rush out dressed in full armour, with her pack slung over her shoulder and ready for her journey. Her eyes bright red from tears she had shed over the lover she had to kill.

**I love reviews, and they do help me write, so please PLEASE review :) **

**Also sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors :S **


	12. King Alistair

**Hey! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors! also I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the Dragon Age series, **

**I would like to say a big thank you to my reviewers! I really do appreciate it! :D xxxxx**

His hand shook as sweat dripped off his forehead and onto his desk, he was shaking uncontrollably and his muscles ached as if they were being set on fire. Lyrium withdrawals, Cullen felt his control on his anger slip as he hurled his fist into the stone wall behind him. With ragged breaths his ran his fingers through his sweat drenched hair, he inhaled the fresh crisp air coming in from the window. It sent a brief shiver down his spine as the sweat on his skin began to chill rapidly,

"Commander," Cullen darted his head to his door to see Lilliana closing the door behind her quietly "I did knock but I'm sensing your mind was elsewhere." She stated while casting a worried gaze at the now bleeding knuckles on his right hand. He felt shame slither in him and he grabbed his gloves, slipping his hands into them to hide evidence of his lapse of control.

"Lilliana, what can I do for you?" he queried hurriedly before straightening his stature and giving her a welcoming smile. Lilliana looked on with concerned wariness before sensing he did not wish to discuss it, walking to his desk she placed down a rolled up letter,

"This came in from King Alistair, apparently he's none too pleased that Ev has responded to our requests but not that of the crown" She informed him as a tired look flashed over her face before she clasped her hands behind her back. Cullen looked at the letter quizzically before picking it up,

"From the King personally? What is it about?" he asked while unrolling the letter, true enough it had been sealed with the Theirin crest, and did have the King's signature at the bottom.

"A visit. The King wishes to discuss with Eve why she ignored his missives, especially when he was getting hounded by the Grey Wardens as to why the Warden Commander of Ferelden had just disappeared" Lilliana uttered with clear annoyance in her voice as Cullen read on,

_Eve, _

_I'm not going to argue over the fact that you responded to Lilliana's letter rather than mine, which did hurt my feelings by the way, but don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine I'll just have to make sure Archie gives me more hugs to make up for my hurt feelings. Archie by the way is huge now, but I'm getting off the topic aren't I? _

_I'm writing to tell you I will be visiting Skyhold within a week or two of this letter, depending on how the weather fares. We have much to discuss, your sudden departure being one? And of course what you are planning to do about being Warden Commander still? I've managed to secure your position at Vigils keep, it wasn't very hard truth be told, none of you wardens would hear a word uttered about you being replaced. So currently Nathaniel Howe is in charge per your request I hear? _

_I am eager to see you again I'm sure we have much to discuss, and don't worry I'm bringing Archie with me, that hound eats so much I'm afraid the cost of his food will drain our treasury! _

_Love _

_Alistair_

Cullen felt his hand grip the paper a bit tighter at the familiarity in which the King wrote to Eve, he had already been worried about Zevran he did not wish to worry about a King on top of that. Realizing he hadn't spoken for a while Cullen cleared his throat and looked up to Lilliana,

"This letter was addressed to Eve herself, may I ask how you came by it?" he questioned cocking an eyebrow up at her. Lilliana merely crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an annoyed look,

"Eve has asked I go through her mail while she's away, in case something of great import arises and I might be able to handle it on her behalf." Lilliana answered, Cullen nodded at that seeing truth. He moved his seat and sat down in it before pulling it towards his desk,

"May I ask why the King speaks to Eve with such, familiarity?" Cullen muttered while trying to ignore the knowing smirk that stretched across Lilliana's lips, she cocked her hip and let her hand rest on it,

"Alistair and Eve became close during the Blight" she replied and Cullen snorted in distaste letting the letter fall from his grasp back onto the desk,

"As close as she and Zevran is?" he grumbled and much to his slight annoyance Lilliana chuckled,

"I sense jealousy commander, though I have to say it suits you," Lilliana sent him a wink and snickered at the blush that arose quickly on his cheeks, she would have to thank Eve for the tip that Cullen blushed so easily, she would make a fine game of it "but I digress, Alistair and Eve are more like brother and sister now, and I wouldn't worry yourself with Zevran, he's like that with everyone. Even Cassandra and he isn't going to get anywhere with that." Lilliana snorted at that as Cullen looked at her with an exasperated sigh,

"I noticed…I just can't seem to shake that there is something about their relationship that is different. I've seen the way he looks at her when she's not looking, it's not the same way he looks at the others." He muttered while scratching his stubble, they fell into a silence for a while before Cullen heaved in a breath and stood, "Right well I'll make sure everything is prepared for when the King arrives, could you send a message to Eve and the Inquisitor-"

"Already done Commander." Lilliana interrupted and Cullen sent her an amused smirk,

"I'm not surprised. Hopefully the King won't be wanting to stay long, not that his presence isn't welcomed. It's just from what I gather Ru didn't get a great impression of the King when she first met him," he stated moving his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Lilliana hummed in agreement before collecting the letter and rolling it back up,

"Yes well hopefully a second meeting will go better, If we get support from the King of Ferelden I'm sure Josephine will be ecstatic, it will surely make her job a lot easier." Lilliana turned to leave, she opened the door and was half out before she turned back to Cullen with a thoughtful look, "You should not worry about Zevran my friend. I will not lie to you, he will always hold a section of her heart. But it will never belong to him" her eyes became sad as Cullen processed what she was telling him "her heart has always been yours Cullen, I always saw that when she spoke of you. She would tell me tales of a noble Templar who guarded her and would accompany her to the tower library at night so she could read for her harrowing. She would say how her and this Templar would often forget why she had gone to the library in the first place as she would sit and listen to his stories of his family, two sisters and a brother I believe?" Cullen sucked in his breath and Lilliana smiled sweetly to him "Ah, I see, my guess was not wrong. That Templar she talked about was you then?" Lilliana left her last statement hang in the air for a moment before she quietly slipped out of the room leaving the commander to his thoughts. Cullen slowly seated himself back down not noticing the smile that was plastered on his face at the revelation Lilliana had showed him. He silently cursed himself at not having spoken to her after the night they had shared, but duty had called and they weren't given a moment to talk for she was practically dragged from her bedroom at dawn for her training sessions with the child mages. He leaned back with a blissful sigh at the pleasant feeling whirling around in him, when Eve got back he would make sure to have words with her. For now however he would occupy himself with his work, pulling himself from his desk he hardly noticed how he had forgotten about the lyrium withdrawals. Jogging down the steps he had to quickly move out of the way of a stampede of children giggling and running off towards the kitchens.

"Watch yourself Commander, the children are more dangerous than a pack of wolves when it's time for their lunchtime!" Dorian's joyful voice commented as he approached the stunned Cullen, he stopped in front of him and gave him an amused look,

"I can see, I will endeavour to keep my sword and shield on me at all times, so I can swot the little beasts from any food I wish to eat," Cullen jested causing a laugh to bubble from Dorian.

"From how the children are progressing, a sword and shield might not work" Dorian commented looking proudly in the direction of where the children had ran off in. Cullen's eyebrows shot up with intrigue,

"Can I ask for a report?" Cullen asked as Dorian snorted and rolled his eyes,

"You can hear how the children are yes, but you don't have to make everything sound so…formal, Maker you're almost as bad as Blackwall," Cullen blushed slightly before Dorian carried on "Anyway, I don't know what it is but the children are training incredibly well. According to Viviene even better than circle children." He stated as Cullen pursed his lips in surprise, before a disturbing thought entered his mind,

"Are they…are you sure they are learning enough about demons? And the fade?" he questioned with worry evident in his tone. Dorian again snorted and shook his head in annoyance before sending a withering look Cullen's way,

"Believe it or not Commander, between Solas, Viviene, Eve, and I, I'm fairly sure we know how to train a child sufficiently in being safe from the dangers of the fade." Dorian snapped and Cullen rubbed his thumb and forefinger together out of awkwardness, he sent Dorians an apologetic smile,

"Well what is it then that's making them so….adept?" Cullen asked again and Dorian shrugged,

"Believe it or not I think it's Eve, and not being locked away. No offence but I feel like them being free has allowed them to grow like normal children, well almost normal children. Plus I think them seeing Eve's performance with that little fire tornado she did impressed them, and she has droned into them about how dangerous demons are." Dorian muttered. A child with bright ginger curls ran out from the kitchen with wide eyes,

"Sir Dorian! Jasper's being horrible again!" she yelled though her eyes seemed to plead with Dorian for him to do something. Dorian sighed heavily though Cullen could see the smile in his eyes,

"Alright Sandra, go back in there I'll follow along in a second-"

"No you have to come now Sir! He won't stop till you tell him!" she begged again now resorting to tugging on his coat. Cullen chuckled as his eyes crinkled with mirth,

"Well commander I believe I have to go and sort this little problem out, I'll see you later I'm sure, I still need to prove I'm not totally useless at chess." With that Dorian departed leaving a chuckling Cullen who left to ready things for King Alistair.

A couple days passed and within that time they had word from both Eve and Ru, Eve was coming back by herself leaving her group to deal with the situation in Emprise Du Lion. Ru however informed them that she would not be able to make it back for she had more important matters to attend in the Exalted Plains. Cullen shook his head at that, fairly certain the Inquisitor just didn't want to meet the King again. Rubbing his temples Cullen looked up and out through his window, he had a perfect view of the bridge from where he stood. His nerves tingled ever so slightly at the thought Eve would be returning soon, he thought of her jet black locks and ivory skin that seemed to glow. He smiled at her image before horns sounded off in the distance, squinting his eyes he cursed and growled in annoyance, coming over the horizon and approaching the bridge was the King's banners. Rushing out of his office he ran to the stables, a horse was already prepared for greeting the king and he quickly hauled himself onto its back before barking orders at some of his men. Leaving the gate with a small greeting party Cullen lifted his head high, no walls shielded them from the wind up on the bridge as it whistled wildly through his men. He had been hoping Eve would arrive before the King as she would have taken charge of the situation, but Cullen was now the highest ranking member of the Inquisition with Ru, Cassandra, and Eve gone had to handle this. Slowly King Alistair and around fifty royal guards began to march across the bridge, their horse's hooves hammering the stone beneath their feet like a marching drum. Finally they met in the middle and Cullen and his men all bowed their heads deeply,

"My King" Cullen said with admiration before looking back up at the frowning face of the king. Alistair's warm hazel eyes darted the greeting party before his huffed looking put off,

"Is my information wrong in thinking that Eve Surana would be here, I thought perhaps she would be the one to greet me" Alistair grumbled, as Cullen gripped the reins on his horse tighter, trying to remember the words Lilliana had spoken to him. He smiled politely at the King,

"We sent word of your visit my King, however we did not expect you here this soon. Eve was off in Emrpise Du Lion when we sent her a letter regarding your travel. However I do believe she should be here shortly-"Cullen's words were cut off when he heard the thunder of hooves against the floor, he could not see how the horse and rider where because of Alistair's immense guard.

"Excuse me," he recognised that voice though and couldn't help his smile, "Excuse me….look just move!" She ended up shouting before pushing the last out of her way with an irate look. Her hair had come loose as she tucked it angrily behind her ear before turning to look up at King Alistair. Cullen frowned at how much light seemed to fill her eyes as the King smiled brightly down at her. Alistair slid off from his horse and jogged over to Eve before she jumped onto him swinging her arms around his neck tightly, Alistair chuckled before pulling her off the ground and squeezing her. Everyone's face's looking slightly bewildered by the King's blatant lack of formality, as Cullen tried his best to reign in his jealous reminding himself that they apparently were more like brother and sister.

"Eve, you blasted woman! Where have you been hiding all these years?" Alistair asked while putting her back down on her feet, he moved out of the hug but still gripped her shoulder tightly while she held onto his elbows, neither seeming willing to let go of each other.

"I'll speak to you about it in private, but never mind me. I hear you're planning a wedding!" she exclaimed while her smile seemed to grow even brighter. Alistair blushed slightly while laughing,

"Yes well, I wouldn't say I was planning it, Elisa won't let me get involved in the plans at all," Alistair mumbled awkwardly. Eve smirked and shook her head,

"Well it is good to finally see you again." She uttered with honesty and affection deep in her voice. Alistair felt his heart warm as he detangled himself from her arms,

"And you my friend. Now should we get ourselves back inside, I'm rather worried we might actually get blown off this bridge." Alistair joked as Eve nodded turning to see who had been sent to greet the King. Her eyes landed on Cullen and she felt her heart thump harder at seeing him, he smiled warmly down at her before offering her his hand, she took it and he helped pull her up onto the back of his horse. As he turned his horse and began riding back towards Skyhold Eve let her arms circle his waist as she held onto him. She chuckled quietly into his back as one of his hands fell on to hers and he leaned into her,

"I miss you." She whispered into his ear and her him sigh contently as he turned to catch her eye,

"And I you my lady." He uttered back before very discretely raising her hand to his lips and placing a kiss upon it.

**I love Alistair :') So I hope I did a good job at bringing his character across! I would love reviews please, especially if you're an Alistair fan and would like to give me some input on how you think I did xxx **


End file.
